Fate
by HarvestMoonTales
Summary: AU Katniss runs away from her family and meets Peeta. They strike up a friendship and maybe something more while dealing with the Capitol.
1. Chapter 1

I sat on my bed looking outside at my awful family. Madge, Aunt Effie (I don't know how she was named that-she's definetly not joyful) and Uncle Haymitch. The three people who were my "next of kin". I don't understand why I needed next of kin, it's just that something happened to my parents and I've never met them. I've lived with these people for eleven years to my understanding. I've remembered every single word that they've spoken to me. Actually, not spoken...screamed to me. Not that I was deaf though, I had an acceptional gift of hearing. It was because they treated me like a second citizen. Not one of them. I'm guessing that they were mad at my parents. I don't really know that far into history.

Madge was sitting on the swing by the creek and Aunt Effie and Uncle Haymitch were happily enjoying some martinis on the back porch. Just like they do every night. And during that time, they send me to my room and I have to watch them enjoy themselves.

I was stewing about the previous arguement that they had screamed to me about. I was too slow and they thought that I was unwilling to do the work. They thought that I was too selfish and not thankful for them taking me into their loving home.

What's so loving abou this home? Watching them love each other and not me?

I'll never know the reason to this placement in this home, but I do hope to find out.

Then it hit me. Today's the day when I'm meant to search this answer and to leave the birds' nest.

I quickly closed my curtains and grabbed my flashlight. I switched off my battery operated lamp (since Uncle Haymitch never thought of adding electricity to the attic) and pushed my flashlight to the "on" button. Everything lit up. I ran to my closet and found an old suitcase that was like from the early 1900s. I pulled that out and lugged it onto my steel bed. I then yanked out all my clothes that I had found at the Second-Hand store in town and shoved them in the old luggage bag. I then stripped my bedding (that's one thing that Aunt Effie had taught me―never leave a guest place untidy with your linens on it) and shoved that in my suitcase. Afterwords, I locked up my suitcase and with a knit sweater which I actually knitted (another thing thanks to Aunt Effie) on my back and with my suitcase in one hand and the flashlights in the other, I tiptoed down the rikety stairs (which is another thing that Uncle Haymitch never thought of fixing-and I don't even think it crossed his mind at all) and snuck out the front door.

As I placed one foot on the wooden front porch and ran off, trying to escape the awful torture house. When I was sure that none of them would see me, I began to slow down and caught my breath which had nearly slipped through my nostrals.

I walked a little bit farther and then saw the train which would take me away to a safe haven, somewhere in the world, even though I didn't know where that was.

When I got there, I headed to the line where all the passengers were. When it was my turn, I just snuck past. Unfortunately, the ticket master saw me.

"Excuse me! Stop right there. What do you think you're doing young lady?" the ticket master said.

"Um, I'm boarding the train." I replied, gripping the handrail on my right.

"Where is your parent or guardian? I can't let you on here without a parent." the ticket master spoke.

"Um..." I gulped. I hadn't thought about that.

"Sorry, I can't let you go on. Go home."

I looked up at the ticket master once more and then spun around and headed off the train. I crossed the street without looking since no cars are allowed in the train station and stopped. I can't go back home. It's impossible. I would never be able to live with the shame that Aunt Effie lived for when they heard my story on why I snuck off.

That's when I thought of it. I'm heading to town.

I walked in the bushes so that no one would see me if the Peacekeepers were to be called by Aunt Effie. But then I remembered that Aunt Effie would be so happy that there was a burden lifted from her.

Finally I reached town and looked for a place for me to stay. Unfortunately Police were patrolling the area so they would take me into custody if I was found sleeping on the street. So I went to the Hob, thinking that they would let me stay there.

I walked up to the Greasy Sae's kiosk and rang the bell. I waited a minute and then heard movement.

Greasy Sae came out to greet me, "Katniss, how can I help you?" she asked.

"Um...I don't have any place to live. Could I stay here?" I asked timidly.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you can't stay here. You have to go back home. Does your family know you're out at this hour, by yourself!" asked Greasy Sae, not knowing the story of my life.

"Well, no."

"Come on. Let's call your family."

I solemnly followed. So there's my chance. And it's over. I guess I'll have to live in this torture place for a bit longer.

The nun pressured me into telling her the phone number and she called Aunt Effie. When she found out, she screamed and started getting angry. And then Uncle Haymitch and Aunt Effie drove all the way into town with Madge who was working on her homework. They apologized to the nun for any disturbance that I created and then scolded me in the car. My cheeks were red with embarrassment. I didn't dare to look at their faces.

**A/N: I was going to put this on my Fiction Press account, but I think my story will go better on here. Hope you like it. :)**

**Starflight12**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, when I checked my Story Stats this afternoon I was floored. Just over 90 visitors! Then, just before I posted this, I had like just over 100! Wow! And, then, I was also surprised to see my first review for this story. Thanks soo much for reviewing! And so, in answer to your review, here is the next update! I might update every day, but then again, I get busy during the week, so expect updates usually on Fridays. Lemme know what you think of Fate. :) Oh, and you can follow me on Tumblr, Facebook, and Twitter as: Starflight12.**

**~Starflight12**

When we got home, Aunt Effie called the locksmith to have my bedroom door and window locked and barred so I wouldn't leave the house.

So I stayed up there for 6 years. I was fed once a week but only by an avox. My relatives thought I was crazy for running away. I wasn't though. During my time up there, I wasn't bored. I had tons of chores to do. Mending, sewing, knitting and doing Madge's homework which is actually very easy. That was how I learned things without going to school. Many times I just wanted to die. It was too hard for me to survive. But when I turned 16, I finally had worked up the nerve again to flee.

When the avox came up to give me my small portion of food, I stood in the doorway and grabbed her arms. I tied them together with her apron which was still on her and I pushed my way down the stairs which was impossible to see since I was almost tumbling down the stairs. When I reached the bottom steps, I was met by my drunken Uncle Haymitch who had a net ready to catch me, but I slid past him and knocked down Aunt Effie who was in mortal shock. Madge stood in the next room with a stunned look on her face and her boyfriend Gale, who I had a crush on, was with her.

Just as I was about to smash through the door, I felt Gale pull me to the ground. He shoved my head into my chest and tried to keep my arms still. But I threw my head backed and knocked Gale's jaw. Gale shouted out in pain, and let go of my arms.

I grabbed a hold of the door knob and pulled open the door with such force that it smacked Madge in the face. Then I ran out down Victor's Village, and to the District centre. There I snuck onto a train that was heading to District 12.

When I got to the train station in the next town, I walked into the station feeling confident; not like someone who had just fought off her so-called family after many years of torture. When it was time, to get in line to pay for my ticket, I said that my mother had already paid for our tickets since I didn't have any money. The ticket clerk looked me up and down, definitely noting that I looked like I had not eaten in months and did not look flattering. But still, he let me go. I mentally thanked him.

I climbed on board and looked around for a seat by myself. I sat down and lifted my feet onto the seat beside me. After walking here, my feet hurt terribly.

The train began to leave the station and I dozed off to sleep, where I had a peaceful dream. In the dream I grew up normally with parents, which was something I had always hoped for.

Then suddenly I jerked awake. I stuck my head out the window and noticed how different the surrounding were, and how they were nothing like District Thirteen. Then it hit me. I missed my stop! I had fallen asleep and now I was going somewhere completely different. Where was this train going? Well I was definitely going to find out.

I yawned and then stood up. I looked out into the hall and saw that passengers had already boarded. So I left the small train cabin and wandered around. When I came back to the cabin, it was very dark, and it was nightfall, so without turning on any lights to see where I was going, I snuggled down on one of the bunks, and fell back asleep.

The next morning I looked across from me at the chair opposite of me and saw Gale staring at me. I sat up.

"Um," I said, unsure of what to say to the person that had tackled me less than twenty-four hours ago.

"Sorry, I didn't know this was occupied," Gale said not realizing it was me.

I nodded, and then suddenly Gale snapped his fingers.

"Katniss! Finally, I've found you!" he said quickly, slowly get up from his seat. Then he inched his way towards the door. He opened it and was pushed back in his seat by and avox.

"I'm sorry sir, but you must remain in your seat until we finally pass through the tunnel that we are travelling through at the moment which is currently being blown up since this is also a quarry," the train attendant ordered using a special voice recording since its tongue was cut off before.

I looked at the train attendant in bewilderment. I was scared that Gale would put me in another headlock.

Gale sat back down and pulled out his cellphone. Then he spoke into it, "Call Madge," he ordered. Instantly it began to ring and for a moment I wanted to yank the phone out of his hand. But after that moment when Madge answered and Gale replied, all you could hear was my blood-curdling scream over the sound of house-sized boulders of rock that slammed into the train, turning it into a torture chamber with spears surrounding you.

I groggily looked around and saw flames engulf me and the boulder that had pinned me against the ceiling. My clothes were already burned and I could barely breathe. I looked to see where Gale was, but he was gone. Sure, some gentleman. I tried to move the rock, but it was too heavy. Plus, there were rocks still being catapulted at me from all directions. I took a deep breath and screamed. No one answered. I cried and cried, and shouted that I didn't want to die, but I fell unconscious to my tears all alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, I just wanted to thank my other reviewer for taking the time to review. I happened to have a bit of extra time to edit chapter three and post it. Hope you like it. Hmm…maybe Peeta will show up this chapter? Lemme know what you think! Oh, and disclaimer: I own none of the characters, just the plot. :)**

"Hey! Hey! Can you hear me?" someone called.

I opened my eyes and felt them burn like fire jumping on the inside lids. I snapped them shut. Then I moved my arm a bit to see if it worked. Nope. It was weak and flimsy.

I heard the voice call out once more. "Miss!"

I opened my mouth and moaned a reply to whoever was yelling.

I heard some rustling and grunting and the swoosh of a fire extinguisher.

Finally I felt some hands home be while they try and pry me off the ceiling. They gently hold me carefully and protect me from debris. After what seems an eternity, I was finally out of the tunnel and was placed on a gurney.

Then I was about to be sent to the hospital. I painfully stretched open my eyes and saw the young man who saved me. He smiled at me and looked surprise as I used all my energy to wave at him.

At the hospital, they wrapped me up in pure white bandages and fed me with medicine. It was painful, but I felt the medicine working.

During my many months stay, I befriended a teen boy who was the same age as me. He was also on the train and had lost a leg because of the crash.

_Flashback:_

_I sat up on my bed and heard a groan to my left. There, a boy with dirty blond hair lay on the bed next to mine without a leg. _

"_Are you okay?" I asked, actually surprised that I talked to a stranger._

_He looked up. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm Peeta by the way, Peeta Mellark," he said, baring a weak smile._

"_I'm Katniss, Katniss Everdeen," I replied._

_Peeta nodded and suddenly winced in pain._

_I then shocked myself. I reached my hand out towards Peeta's, and held it till the pain subsided. At that moment, I knew we were friends._

_End Flashback._

Finally, Peeta and I both were allowed to leave the hospital. Since I didn't have a place to go, Peeta's mom asked me to come with them until I had gained my bearings.

At Peeta's house, I stayed in Peeta's brother's room. His brother Rye was in college. It was a nice little room, even if a boy had lived in it previously, and from all the pictures that I saw, Rye and Peeta were close.

After a month there, I was able to live on my own so I was going to leave, even though Peeta and his mom begged me to stay.

But I couldn't. It would be very uncomfortable between me and Peeta. It was because we kissed one day in his room. We were searching for information about my parents. I felt so comfortable talking to him, and now that we like each other a lot. It's weird to live with him right now and with his mom around.

When I was packing in the early morning light, I suddenly heard the door creak open. I spun my head towards the sound. In came Peeta wearing a t-shirt and dark plaid pyjama pants. I began to feel nervous, especially since he looked extremely cute in the moonlight in them.

Peeta sat down on the bed and pulled me to sit as well. "I don't see why you have to go. My mom's all for you staying. And anyways, I never really told anyone this, but―you're my first kiss and my first real cr―I like you more than, um, anything. I don't want to lose you in District thirteen, when you're looking for your parents," Peeta whispered to me.

I blushed so much that I was glad the room was dark. "I feel the same way about you, Peeta, but I have to leave and find my parents before they come back to where the Abernathy's are, looking for me," I shudder at the thought of my relatives.

"Well, if I can't convince you to stay, then I'll just have to find a way to be with you," Peeta said, frustrated.

"Um," I began, and then Peeta leaned in and kissed me. After that, we just sat and finally, I fell asleep on my bed while Peeta slid to the floor and slept on the plush carpet.

When I woke up the next morning, I realized that Peeta had left sometime overnight.

So I got up and changed my clothes and finished packing.

Finally, it was time to head to the airport.

When Peeta's mom began to drive away from the house, I yelled, "Stop!" Mrs. Mellark slammed on the breaks. "Where's Peeta?"

"He wasn't feeling well so he's not coming," Mrs. Mellark said.

"But I didn't say goodbye," I said, looking down at my hands.

"You said 'bye' quite enough last night," Peeta's mother said with her lips pursed.

Then I remembered the kiss.

I gave Mrs. Mellark a hug and thanked her for letting me stay with them for so long. Then I headed off to board the plane. I walked around looking for a seat and finally found one at the back of the plane. I pull out my phone, a gift from Peeta on my seventeenth birthday, and dialed his cell number. Instantly he picked up.

"Hello?" he said. His voice sounded nervous.

"Hi Peeta, how are you feeling?" I asked.

He pauses for a moment. "Um, fine."

"Sorry I didn't say goodbye properly," I apologized, feeling terrible.

"That's okay. Why say goodbye, when you can say hi?" Peeta said.

I listened closely and was confused. Hi? And why did his voice sound so different now? I suddenly heard a soft limp stop right beside me.

I turned my head. "Peeta!" I shouted and hugged him.

Peeta laughed and smiled. Suddenly I thought of the smile when I was in the ambulance. But then I thought, no, it couldn't be Peeta. Peeta's skin was a bit charred like mine. And his hair was dirty blond. The person that saved me was light skinned and had blond hair.

"Peeta, what are you doing here? I thought you were at home, sick," I said to Peeta, lowering my voice.

"I was sick, scared of you going off all by yourself. I didn't' want to lose you. So, if you weren't going to stay, well, I was coming," Peeta explained.

I sighed. I couldn't believe that someone liked me so much that they would come with me to a faraway district.

"Thanks," I said, and tightly gripped his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You guys made my morning when I woke up and saw that I had over 15 story alerts and story favourites together and close to 300 visitors to my story! Now, it's over 300! Thank you all. And I have read another review that was on my story, and I did take it into consideration. If you found that the chapters were a bit confusing, I can explain it to you if you want. Also, I was asked, "What happened to Gale?" well, just hinting, Gale will pop up later in the story. That's it. There will be another flashback in this story, to help you guys get a feel for the comfortableness between Katniss and Peeta before Katniss left. I edited this chapter immensely, so I hope you all enjoy it. Lemme know what you think. :) **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of this Hunger Games Fanfic, except some of the Characters that will show up later on in the story, and the plot, which means that some things in the story will be from my imagination.**

**Starflight12**

As the plane flew, and Peeta dozed off, I couldn't shut my mind off. I kept thinking about our first kiss. Why it was on my mind, I didn't know.

_Flashback_

_We were in Peeta's bedroom searching for information on my parents when he called me over._

"_Katniss, come over here. I'm not sure, but I think I found something about your parents. What were their names?" Peeta asked as he scrolled through webpages on his computer while I searched through phone books for clues._

_I got up and looked at the screen, my body just behind Peeta's. "Rose and Arthur Everdeen."_

_Peeta's reflection on the computer showed a frown that didn't belong there. "Oh, sorry. I guess I didn't find anything then. Different people," Peeta said sadly._

"_That's okay, Peeta," I said, resting my hand on his shoulder._

_He looked up at me and we locked eyes. It was like a staring contest. Then suddenly, something clicked, and he propelled his face forward towards mine, and our lips touched._

_He kissed me._

_Shocked, I pulled instantly away, and acted all flustered. Then I ran from his room, and pushed the kiss out of my mind for a while, pretending like it never happened. It wasn't supposed to happen. _

_End Flashback._

When we got to District Thirteen, we headed to a hotel that I had booked.

Since Peeta was accompanying me, he had to get another room. Unfortunately it was placed on the twelfth floor. I was on the first floor. We went our separate ways and I was all alone.

I went down a hall and headed to my room. It was a small suite, but was perfect for my needs. And it even had internet connection, which was exactly what I needed to figure out exactly where my parents were.

I looked for a while, and then finally found information about them. I clicked on the link and I was sent to a website that was recording every visitor. I read through the page and then saw that my parents were part of a protest against President Snow when I was first born. The Capitol labelled my parents as "dangerous", and locked them away. I couldn't believe that they were hidden for releasing a secret within the Capitol.

Then I saw that to this day, the Capitol was looking for people who had any relation to my parents. Gulp! That was me! But I didn't care. I had to find my parents. But I would not tell Peeta, because then I might get in trouble, and so might Peeta.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and I jumped. It couldn't be Peacekeepers coming to get me, could it?

"Katniss, it's me," Peeta said through the door.

My heard beat then slowed. "Oh, it's you. Come in, door's unlocked," I said, exiting out of the internet.

Peeta opened the door and dropped his luggage on the floor.

"Why's that here?" I asked, pointing to the luggage on the floor like it was vermin.

"Well, you see, I was sitting in my hotel room when the manager of the hotel came by and said that he needed to give my room to a Peacekeeper. So I either had to go to some other hotel because they were out of rooms, or I went to your room. So here I am," Peeta explained. "If that's okay with you."

I nodded and grabbed my own luggage. "I hope you don't mind if I use the bedroom, it's got a door on it. You can have the living room," I said, going into the bedroom. "If you'll excuse me, I need some rest," I then said, and locked the door.

I went to the bed and flopped down on the comfy mattress for some shuteye.

Having Peeta here would give me some protection from the Peacekeepers. I didn't like their method of "peace keeping". I was a little scared about finding my parents. I could have stopped looking for them, but there was something inside of me that told me to go find them. The next thing I knew, I was asleep.

I woke up some time later to Peeta yelling at someone who was very angry in the hotel room living room. I sat up groggily and walked to the closed door to look through the keyhole and see who it was. But just as I was about to look and then open the door, the door came crashing down on top of me, splintering and wooden pieces flying everywhere. I was knocked semi-conscious. I could see the intruder wearing a white uniform which gave me a warning that the Peacekeepers had found me. That was exactly what I was trying to avoid.

I then saw a flash of dirty blond hair come running at the Peacekeeper and tackled him to the ground. Oh Peeta, he was fighting a battle that he didn't belong in. A moment later, the Peacekeeper had pushed Peeta off of him and was heading towards me. Since I was somewhat out of the whole scene, I didn't have a chance to get away from the Peacekeeper and he grabbed a hold of me.

Suddenly I felt arms wrapped around my torso and heard Peeta yelling in an angry voice, telling the Peacekeeper to let me go. Since the Peacekeeper did not listen, Peeta pulled me hard towards him to get me out of the Peacekeeper's kidnapping hands. I blinked my eyes for a moment to get the wood dust from the door out of my watering eyes. When I opened them again, I saw Peeta lying on the hotel room floor with his leg unhooked and looking defeated. And that was the last memory I had of this incident before I was knocked fully unconscious.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow! I can't believe I'm over 400 visitors to my story! It amazes me every time I log on. This chapter might be a bit confusing, but I took a while trying to edit it so that it was better than when I first wrote it (which was last summer after I read the Hunger Games Series). When editing this Chapter, I listened to Carly Rae Jepsen's song "Curiosity", and while I typed this chapter I listened to "Little Lion Man" by Mumford and Sons. They're both amazing songs. Enjoy this chapter, even though it's longer than normal and let me know what you think. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Hunger Games story, except in this story some of the names that weren't in the real book and the plot of this Fanfic. **

**Starflight12**

When I awoke sometime later, I was in a small cell with two other people. They were patting my head and caressing my cheek.

"Look Art, she's waking up," a woman that had blond hair said.

"You're right, Rose. But are you sure that's her? She doesn't look anything like what Effie sent you," the man, Arthur, who looked like he was from the Seam said.

"I'm sure. It's the burn from the train crash that makes her look different," the woman, Rose assured her husband.

I cleared my throat to gain their attention. Rose turned towards me. So did Art.

"Hi Katniss. Are you okay?" Rose asked sweetly to me.

My hand flew straight to my head. It was swollen and there were mini bumps on my forehead where the door had splintered.

"Um, in pain. Where am I?" I asked, still confused.

"You're in the holding cell where President Snow puts people who were and can be a threat. I hope you're happy President Snow, for hurting my daughter!" Art explained, and then yelled towards the security camera.

"Daughter? I'm not―No! It can't be!" I said in bewilderment. I finally met my parents after so many years without even searching much.

"Yes Katniss. Oh, it's so wonderful to see you again! You're so beautiful!" my mom said, hugging me tightly, as my dad hugged me and my mom both at the same time.

Afterwards, we sat and I talked to them about the torture, and they explained how they got to the secret jail.

"Effie did this? Oh, if I ever get my hands on her and Haymitch, I swear, I give them more than an earful," my mom said. "I don't understand how she mixed that up."

"What order?" I asked, confused, and whipped my braided hair around as I looked at my parents' faces.

"When we had to leave you in the care of your relatives, we asked you Aunt Effie to keep you away from the possible chance of finding out too much information about us, and then you wouldn't be here. So you were hidden. Until now," my dad said.

"Well, what did you do to President Snow to make him this angry?" I asked.

"Ahem, well that's a road we haven't been on for a while, Katniss. But let us explain. We were in the Capitol and overheard that President Snow had been stealing Panem's population's life-savings and hard earned money. As well as the fact that he had been holding a secret Hunger Games where he would kidnap teens and forced them to fight against each other. That's why there has been some teens disappearing. Now, no one else knew this but the people of the Capitol. So we decided to fix this problem. We told all the news stations of the rebels against the Capitol, like District Thirteen and we tried to take down the Capitol. Well President Snow was extremely mad, and decided to punish us by kidnapping us because we started the supposed rebellion," my mom said, reliving a hard time of her life within her eyes. "Ever since, we've been fed and everything, but we'll be stuck here forever. And now you'll be stuck here as well. Are you here alone?"

"No, and why did they choose to keep you here in District Thirteen if this is where the rebels are?" I asked, remembering Peeta.

"We're technically in the Capitol. They tricked everyone into thinking we're in District Thirteen. And who are you with? Your sister?" my mom asked.

"What? I've got a sister? How old?" I asked, so very interested about my new sister.

"Yes, Effie never told you? Her name is Primrose. She's about…thirteen now. I'm not sure where she is though. They took her away from us and sent to an adoption centre. You should go find her, Katniss, if you ever get out. Now, who exactly are you with?" my mom explained, then questioned.

"Holy cow! You had a kid in prison! And I came with Peeta Mellark. He was my neighbour at the hospital, and I lived with him and his mom for a few months to gain my bearings. He tried to fight off the Peacekeepers but with his one leg gone, and with a limp, he was defeated. I don't know what he's doing now, or where he is. But I'll try and get a hold of him. Maybe he could get us out of here. I've got my cellphone," I said, pulling out my phone from a hidden coat pocket.

"Peeta Mellark? I knew his father," my mom said.

"Really?"

"Yes, we're not going to talk about that," my mom said, as she saw my dad's irritated look.

"They didn't take your phone away from you?" my dad asked?

I shrugged my shoulders and hit Peeta's number on speed-dial.

Finally after waiting for an eternity, the line is answered.

"Peeta?" I said.

"Katniss? Thank God, you're alive! And thank goodness you had your phone. Where are you?" Peeta said breathlessly and with relief coating his deep voice.

"I'm in the Capitol. But I found my parents. If you research the Peacekeeper's Prison, you'll probably find us in District Thirteen. But it's a trick. Call me when you find my phone location; that'll be where I am. Use the tracking app on your cell to find me. I think I can get away, but my parents, they're stuck. It's some weird high-tech Capitol metal locking system. I don't think I have that yet. By the way, bring my wallet and our suitcases. Have a rental car ready too, please. Thanks Peeta. See you soon," I said quickly when I heard a Peacekeeper come with food, and hid my phone.

I barely heard Peeta's reply, if any, but I thought I heard him say that he loved me. That made me want to escape even more, for some reason.

The Peacekeeper didn't say anything to us, but just dropped some stale food on the floor. My parents ran straight to the food and started munching on hi. It made me realize that my parents were possibly treated worse than I. When the Peacekeeper wasn't looking, I swiped his keys and when he left our cell, I tried to unlock my parents' chains, but failed. So I ran to the lock on our door and unlocked it.

I had given my parents each a hug and said, "I'll be back to release you, as soon as I can."

I ran down the long dark hallway and stepped past Peacekeepers who were supposed to keep watch on us. I took a deep breath since I had lost air, but a Peacekeeper with exceptional hearing heard me and a whole group of them started chasing me. Since the accident and burn, I couldn't run as fast as I could when I was younger, but I did out-run the Peacekeepers. When I thought that they were gone, I checked my phone. I seemed to have enough time to wander―no wait! I have to go find out where my sister was. So I headed to the Capitol's Adoption Centre. I walked in and headed to the front desk.

"Hello?" a woman who seemed bored asked with a Capitol accent.

"Hi, um, I'd like to find out where my sister who was adopted is living," I said.

"What's your name and I need a finger print for identity certification," the bored woman answered.

"Katniss Ever―um, Abernathy. Katniss Abernathy," I said, telling my full name, then gave them a different last name, as I pricked my finger so they could find my fake identity.

The woman typed in my and name and waited for the blood test results before she printed out a sheet of paper with info about Primrose.

"Thank you, so very much ma'am," I said, and headed out into the chilly weather.

I sat down on a park bench and began reading the sheet of paper:

"Name: Primrose Everdeen/Cartwright Age: entered: 1 day

Now: 13 years old

Description:

Blond, freckles, small

Biography:

_Hi, my name is Primrose. I'm thirteen years old, and my favourite colour is purple. I love to help people, have apple pie, have hugs, and I love my families. I say "families" because I have another family whom I don't know about._

Location: District 4, seaside.

Adopted Parents: Lauren and Mike Cartwright

Adopted Siblings: Delly and Darius (Age: 17); Posy and March (Age: 15)

Biological Parents: Rose and Arthur Everdeen

Biological Siblings: Katniss Everdeen (Age: 17)"

After what felt like an hour had passed, I heard a honking from behind me.

I looked up and noticed that it had started to snow and was picking up. I looked through the snow at the driver and saw Peeta.

I ran to the car, clutching the paper with Prim's information and got inside. I was suddenly engulfed by a wall of heat.

"Peeta! You c-came!" I shivered as he grabbed my hands and began to warm them up by rubbing them with his own hands.

"Of course I came. I had to bribe the clerk at the hovercraft boarding site to let me on in such short notice. I gave her some money and your Mockingjay pin. Sorry. She thought it was "so pretty". She found it in the suitcase when she searched it," Peeta said as he began to drive the car. He turned to me," Where to?"

"Well, I'd say to my new sister's house. I have to get her and then we have to try to convince President Snow to let my parents out. I say we then try and get District Thirteen to make an attack on the Capitol to let everyone part of the rebellion escape. Here, I'll explain in a second. We're off to District Four first, that's where Prim lives," I said.

Peeta nodded and turned the wheel. Then I told him the conversation that I had between my parents and me.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well, here is chapter 6. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the hunger games, just this Fanfic's plot and some of the characters.**

**Starflight12**

After driving for a while, Peeta turned the wheel once more and turned into a driveway that had a house which stood on a little hill.

"Did you want me to come in?" Peeta asked.

"Sure," I take a trembled breath and step out of the car, clutching the paper.

As I stepped up the steep stairs, I was thankful for having Peeta right behind me because my knees had buckled, and I started to fall. He grabbed my waist and helped me up the steps till we reached he porch.

I rang the doorbell and waited for an answer. Boy, the head in District Four was starting to be unbearable. Suddenly the door opened and a teenage blonde girl answered.

"Hi," I said.

"Uh, hi. Mom!" the girl called, and ran from the door, childishly. The door slammed shut.

"What the heck?" Peeta asked, turned toward me.

The door re-opened and a mid-sized woman with blond hair stood in the doorway.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked me.

"Um, yes. I'm looking for my sister, Primrose. I'm Katniss Everdeen," I said.

"Oh my. Come in," the woman said.

Peeta and I stepped in. It was a small little home. I looked around, but could not find the blonde girl. Every other family member sat in the living room.

I sat down on the little loveseat with Peeta, and waited for the woman to start talking.

"So you are Katniss. We heard about you when Prim was adopted. I'm sorry that Prim ran away upstairs when you came. Prim has always known that she had another family, but she never thought that they would actually come for her. By the way, let me introduce family. I'm Lauren, this is my husband Mike, my two eldest, Delly and Darius, and my two middle children, Posy and Marc," Lauren said.

"Oh that's okay. Nice to meet you all. I'm even shocked that I have a sister, since I never heard about one until recently. Well, as you all know, I'm Katniss, and this is my, um, friend―" I said, and turned to Peeta who nodded. "Peeta." When I turned back to the Cartwrights, I noticed that Darius stared at me. Uncomfortable, I sat closer to Peeta. "Now I guess you're wondering why I'm here. You see, I've recently gotten in touch with my parents, and um, they want me to take Primrose back to keep her away from the Capitol.

"You can't take Prim away. We barely even know you. Or him," Darius grumbles, pointing to me and Peeta.

"Darius! Ignore my brother. He gets angry when he's _jealous_ or _crushing_ on _girls_," Delly apologized, sarcastically.

I blushed and could feel Peeta's blood boil nearby.

"You blurt-brat!" Darius yelled at his twin sister and stormed off.

"Well, why don't we see Prim and ask for her opinion," Lauren suggested. Then she led me to Prim's room.

Peeta stayed in the living room, but everyone else came up. I looked back and saw that Delly wasn't with her family. We stopped in front of a small bedroom door and knocked on the purple painted door.

"Katniss, you should go in first and meet Prim," Lauren said.

I opened the door and found myself in a purple accented, forest and herby plant covered room. There, in a corner, sat Prim, tending to some plants.

"Hi Primrose," I said, inching toward her.

Prim turned around and faced me. "You're here to come and take me back? Have mom and dad been released?" Prim asked absent mindedly.

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. I was so surprised that she knew more than I did. "You knew? How?" I finally said once I found a shaky voice.

"I'm not stupid. I see the news special in the paper every year. I knew that one day you would come back for me. So, are mom and dad out? Prim answered, then questioned again.

"Wow. No, mom and dad are still in jail. I did spend some time with them because I was caught finding research about them. I got kidnapped by the Peacekeepers. But I snuck out. I've got some sort of an idea brewing to get them out, but I'm going to need your help to do so, and I also have to protect you. You can come and live with me. What do you think about that? You can try seeing how you like living with me for some time until we can bust mom and dad out of jail," I explained, and proposed my idea.

Prim nodded and said, "Okay. Anything to release mom and dad from Snow's grasp. Help me get my suitcase."

"Your suitcase?" Did you prepare for my arrival or our parents'?" I asked as I pulled out her suitcase from underneath her canopy bed.

Prim nodded and opened her bedroom door which on the back was covered with one of the Capitol's celebrities, Finnick Odair's picture. Then she stopped.

"I noticed that you and Peeta are a 'thing'. Not just friends," Prim whispered while wiggling her eyebrows and winked.

I just stared at her wide eyed and gulped.

Then she stood in the hall and looked at her family which was present. "I'm going with Katniss for a while. I'll see how I like it and I want to save my other parents. Don't worry, I'll call you every night and I'll come back at some point in time," Prim said, confidently.

"Oh Prim, what about your homework and everything that you've established?" Lauren said.

"Mom, its summer break here! And I've already packed a year's worth of work," Prim reminded her mom.

"Katniss, I'm sorry, but we barely know you," Lauren then said, upset.

"I understand. It's just that I'm supposed to keep her with me for now," I said sadly, and tried to protest.

"Hon, Prim will be fine," Mike interjected.

"Thank you," I said. "Prim, run downstairs and get your coat and boots on. It's cold where we're going. I'll carry your suitcase."

Prim walked off downstairs as I went back to Prim's room. Suddenly I heard the door close. I spun around. There stood Lauren.

"If you hurt my daughter or get her in any trouble, I swear I'll make sure you regret ever coming and disrupting my precious family," Lauren threatened.

"I promise ma'am. I'd never dream of hurting or doing any harm to my only baby sister," I said meaningfully.

Lauren nodded. Then she opened the door. In flew and eavesdropping Prim.

"Um, I need my apothecary books. They're my favourite," she said nervously.

"Already have 'em," I said and walked out the door and down the stairs.

"My journals!" she called.

"Got 'em," I replied, then walked to the front foyer which was right next to the living room.

"What about―" Prim shouted as I turned to the living room and cut her off.

"Peeta?" I croaked. There on the loveseat sat Peeta, arms wrapped around Delly and was in a deep lip lock with her.

**A/N: AHH! What's Peeta doing! Don't get mad. Just wait! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well sorry for the wait of this chapter, I've been busy with Homework and tests. Eugh. Thank you to everyone who has alerted this story and also to my recent reviewer, I do hope that it was Delly's fault and not Peeta's. But, hopefully we'll find out what the truth is…Please let me know what you think of this chapter, what you think will happen, what you want to happen or what you want in upcoming chapters, and if you want a sequel or not by reviewing. I will also be posting a poll about writing a sequel as well. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this fanfiction. **

**Starflight12**

Peeta froze, still arms wrapped around Delly, and then slowly turned when I called his name, eyes wide.

Tears formed inside of my eyes and I held them back since the rest of the Cartwrights hadn't seen what happened.

Ignoring Peeta, I said to Prim," Are you ready?"

Prim nodded. Then she gave everyone in her adopted family a hug and we both went to the car.

Still upset, I sat in the back of the car with Prim so I would avoid talking with Peeta.

When Peeta got in the car, he didn't look back at me. In fact, he looked at everything but me.

We drove for a while and then he stopped at a hotel.

"You two get out and I'll find a parking spot," Peeta finally said, like nothing happened.

"No need. Just leave us here and go far away from me," I said coldly.

"Katniss, look, I'm sorry. I want―" Peeta apologized.

"Too late," I said icily, avoiding his ocean blue gaze.

"And for your information, Delly is engaged to another guy," Prim added to Peeta.

Peeta's head hung low, defeated.

"Do whatever you want," I said finally, and yanked Prim out of the car. I pulled out two suitcases and left the other one for Peeta. "Just get lost," I slammed the door and Prim and I entered the hotel.

"Hello, how can I help you?" the hotel clerk asked.

"I um booked a room for two," I said.

The clerk handed me a key.

Then Prim and I walked up to the room.

"I'm sorry Katniss. I tried to hide it from you so you wouldn't be so hurt, but I guess it didn't work. And for your information, Delly always wants to be with the nice boys she can't have," Prim said to me as she sat down on a chair in the room.

"No, it's okay. I knew it was too good to be true and that Peeta should never have come with me to District Thirteen. It was just a disaster area. I just can't believe I let myself fall in love and get hurt," I said unhappily, the last part mostly to myself.

That night after I had put Prim to bed, once calling Lauren as promised, I decide to grab some pyjamas. Since it was dark in the room, I couldn't see what I was doing. But I found some pjs and I threw them on. After that, I fell asleep on the cozy couch.

I then woke up to Prim hovering over me asking questions. "Why are you wearing guys' clothes? Have you and Peeta made up? Where is he?" Prim questioned.

"What?" I asked confused, and went to the mirror. Sure enough, I was wearing Peeta's pyjama pants and his t-shirt. How that happened, I didn't know. "That's weird," I said, and went to my luggage. However, it wasn't mine. It was Peeta's. "No! he's got my suitcase! Aw man! That's the last thing I need."

"Why can't you give him a call?" Prim suggested.

"No! Not after he cheated on my and was a jerk!" I screamed angrily.

"Fine, I'll give him a call," Prim said, grabbing my cellphone.

I went to the bathroom, and grabbed my clothes from yesterday, but I stopped before changing and listened to Prim's conversation.

"Well, you hurt her feelings and now she can't trust you. Just because Delly forced you doesn't mean you can't control your mind and what you do. I hope you're happy. Now make sure you send back Katniss' suitcase. What? You want to talk to her? Ugh, fine," Prim argued. Then she handed the phone to me. I pushed it back, but she forced it to my ear and Peeta had spoken my name.

"Katniss, I don't know what to say but, I―" Peeta began.

"Katniss, come here!" Prim shouted from across the room.

I ran to where Prim knelt in front of Peeta's suitcase.

"Hold on," I quickly said. I fell in awe when I saw the inside. A large pouch in his suitcase was filled with sketches and paintings of me, notes addressed to me and a "Dummy's Guide to Telling Your Sort-Of Crush/Girlfriend You Really Love her".

"What?" I said, in an almost disbelieving laugh.

"Pardon me?" Peeta responded, confused.

I froze. I had forgotten that Peeta was still on the other end of the phone.

"Um, I found something in your suitcase," I said.

"Oh, about that, you know, if you hate me then―" Peeta started to say miserably.

"You l-love me?" I asked, shocked.

"Well, yeah, until now, since I don't have a chance. I blew it. So forget about it. Don't feel obliged to love me back," Peeta replied hastily.

"Well, I―hold on," I said. Then I covered the mouth part on the phone and turned to Prim. "Could you go to another room for a while?"

Prim nodded and headed to her bedroom, but not before she gave me the thumbs up sign.

"Sorry Peeta," I said to him. "Well, I did like you. I felt that something clicked between us. Ever since we met. I-I thought that you liked me too because you kissed me and you came with me ever since the plane ride," I paused for him.

"I was with you before the plane, actually before meeting you in the hospital. I never told you this, but I saved you from the train wreck," Peeta confessed to me shyly.

"You did? No way, I remember the person who saved me, and you're the total opposite of him," I said, pacing back and forth.

"I know, I _am _the total opposite. But I did. I smiled at you. Try and remember that," Peeta urged.

I removed the phone from my ear and thought back to that day. It became a little clearer to me, but it was still a foggy memory.

"Yeah, I guess it might have been you. But it still doesn't make up for kissing Delly. Doing that just threw all my feelings for you out the window. Do you have an explanation?" I asked when I put the phone back next to my ear.

"Katniss, me and Delly dated for a long time, and then after the crash, well, we lost touch and I met you. I had mentioned to her that I really liked you, and I wanted to move on from our old relationship, but when you said that we were just friends at the Cartwright's house, Delly thought that I was available," Peeta explained.

"Oh," I said. "Then why did the rest of the family not know you?"

"I've never met them. I've only met Delly at a hotel in the Capitol, and that's where I met Prim," Peeta said.

"You went to a hotel with Delly? And that's where you met Prim?" I cried.

"What? No! It's not like that! Gosh! I'm not that awful! I would never think of doing something like that! I went to go pick up my aunt at the hotel for my mother's birthday and I bumped into Delly. We chatted, and then she introduced me to Prim. We exchanged emails and we online dated for a while."

"Really?" I asked, not believing. "Let me ask Prim," I said, and walked to Prim's room.

"Go ahead," Peeta said.

I knocked on the door and entered. Prim sat on her bed reading her books. She looked up.

"Prim, quick question. Did you meet Peeta before yesterday?" I asked.

Prim hesitated and looked very uncomfortable. She shook her head.

I frowned and shut the door. "Well Peeta, Prim has admitted that she never met you before yesterday, so I'm sorry, but you're not off the hook. When you can, please bring me back my luggage. Thanks," I said, the coldness freezing my soul and voice.

"I don't believe what Prim said. I mean, how can you trust her?" Cody said. "You've just me Prim, and suddenly you trust her opinion?"

"I'm sorry Peeta, but I don't care. Why don't you just tell the truth? I don't want to date or fall in love with someone who cheats on a girl. Goodbye," I said, tears choking me, and shut off my phone.

How dare Peeta call Prim a liar! And how dare he play with my feelings like that!

**A/N: Let me know what you think and check out my poll!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well, here is chapter 8. Sorry if you don't like Katniss and Peeta fighting. Just trust me, stay with the story, they'll make up. ;) Lemme know what you think or what you want to happen in the story. **

**Starflight12**

I sat down on my bed and thought for a little bit about everything. I guess Peeta was right that I shouldn't trust Prim for everything; I just net her yesterday.

Then I thought about my parents. I still had to get them out of President Snow's grasp, and I also had to take down the idiotic Capitol.

So I decided to try and get a hold of the Rebellion team. But how?

As if a mind-reader, my cell phone rang.

I picked it up and answered. "Hello?"

"Is this Miss Katniss Everdeen?" a man's voice asked

"Um, yes it is. Can I help you? And how do you know me?" I asked, frightened.

"It's actually what I can do for you, Ms. Everdeen. Are you by yourself?" the caller said.

"Well no, I'm with my sister..."

"Perfect. If you must know, I am Plutarch Heavensbee, part of the Rebellion committee. I am calling to ask you to be a part of the Rebellion and take down President Snow while saving your parents in the process. What do you say, want to help?" Plutarch said.

"Well, I don't really know you sir, so how can I commit to something?" I said, confused.

"Oh, what am I thinking? I never even gave you a real good explanation. I'm sorry. You know what? I am going to have a hovercraft come and take you to District Thirteen, and then we can explain more to you about the Rebellion and how we are going to get your parents from the Capitol's grasp." Plutarch rambled.

"How do you know about my parents? And how did you know that I wanted to get District Thirteen involved it taking down the Capitol?" I said, not believing that the man talking to me was going to take me to District Thirteen and help me get to my parents and give President Snow a taste of his own medicine.

"We'll explain more of that later and there will be some people that can explain everything a little bit better to you about everything. But if you must know, District Thirteen has tried to have a rebellion against the Capitol, that's what your parents were apart of if you didn't already know, and you're just the person that we need to spark the rebellion again, and finally the last rebellion. Prepare you and your sister for the hovercraft which will be arriving on the roof of your hotel in less than an hour. No further questions?" Plutarch explained.

"Um, no...guess not. It's just that I am waiting for someone to bring me back my clothes since I took the wrong suitcase."

"Well that's no big deal, in District Thirteen people have a certain uniform that they must wear, so that's not a problem, plus I'm sure they won't mind you missing."

Surprisingly, that tugged on a heart string. Did I not want Peeta to care that I was gone? Wait! What was I thinking? I didn't care what Peeta thought. So why was I caring now?

"Oh well okay. I'll get ready right now," I said, then waited for Plutarch to hang up.

After the phone call, I started gathering up the belongings that Prim and I had littering the hotel and then went to go get Prim ready. Her eyes were tear-stained.

"Prim? Are you okay?" I asked and sat down on her book covered bed.

"Huh? Oh, Katniss, it's nothing, um it's just the perfume from the sheets that's bothering me. What did you want? How'd it go with Peeta? And who were on the phone with just recently?" Prim asked, all flustered.

"I don't really want to talk about Peeta. But we have to go within the hour. That's why I got a phone call. You see, this man from District Thirteen called me and asked me to come join the Rebellion, and then we can rescue mom and dad as well as taking down Snow. They want us to meet them up on the roof and a hovercraft will come and take us to District Thirteen. That's all I know."

"Oh. Um okay. Wait, what about Peeta? I know you said not to bug you about him, but when are you getting your clothes?" Prim asked, and packed up her belongings into a travel bag.

"Oh, about that, you see, I guess where we're going, they have a certain dress code, like uniforms so we have to follow that rule, and I guess they um, said that it doesn't matter if someone's coming to see us, it won't bother them, so that's the answer. Now come on, we have to go up to the roof before it's too late."

The hovercraft arrived and we were escorted onto the craft. We were then met by an army man who went by the name Boggs.

When we got to District Thirteen, I was surprised that it wasn't an above ground building Rebellion headquarters like everything else was. It was an underground headquarters where the population of rebel supporters lived secretly in an underground confinement.

Boggs escorted us down these drab metal hallways until we got to a city square. To my surprise, it wasn't anything like an underground city. It actually seemed as if it was a normal above ground city, with buildings and houses and glowing light. It reminded me of a dollhouse that I had seen in town when I was staying with Peeta.

Ugh! Why did he keep coming into my mind? I was trying not to focus on him. Like that was working. Peeta had many qualities about him. And okay, maybe I still liked him, and I couldn't stay mad at him. Ugh! I really had move on from obsessing about the guy.

We then entered a building that was all Victorian-like and we were lead to an office by armed security along with the military man, Boggs.

"Be prepared, President Coin will speak with you," Boggs said, before he opened the door.

When we walked in, we were greeted by solemn and stressed faces of what I assumed to be President Coin, a middle aged woman with wrinkles that adorned her stressed and worn face, a man that I assumed to be Plutarch and to my surprise, the Abernathy's. The whole lot of them: Uncle Haymitch, Aunt Effie, Madge, and even Gale.

"Well if it isn't our soon-to be Mockingjay and her sister. Get lover boy out here," President Coin said.

I looked to my left, and out came Peeta surrounded by guards, confused. "Katniss?" Peeta questioned.

Some strange force propelled me forward and the next thing i knew I was holding Peeta tight in my arms as he was with me.

"Peeta, you're here."

**A/N: I had no idea this was going to happen. :p My fingers just kept typing and lead me here. **

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: So here's chapter nine! By the way, I will be changing the tense of the story, I'm moving to Present Tense. Sorry for any confusion.**

**Starflight12**

"Peeta, you're here." I say wrapping my arms around him tightly.

"Katniss," he replies, unsure of my actions.

And as quick as I hug him, I pull myself away from him like he's hot pieces of coal. I turn to the group of people sitting at the table and then take a seat myself which happens to be next to Gale. I inch myself away from him, just cringing about the way he left me to die in the trakn wreck.

President Coin clears her throat and then begins talking. "Ms. Everdeen, I am President Coin. I run the underground world of the rebels. Now I presume you want to know why you were called to be here, correct? Well, as Plutarch has explained, we are trying to get President Snow out of his job. He had been hurting many citizens by kidnapping them if they try to go up against him, like your parents, or he seeks revenge on citizens by secretly hosting his annual Hunger Games which to us goes under the criminal act of manslaughter. So, we need a spark to get President Snow down, and to have a fight to our freedom."

"So where do I come in?" I snap, confused.

Everyone at the oval table looks at me like I just called the President crazy.

"I'm getting to that," Coin replies, sharp. "Since your parents were the spark of the rebellion, U thought, why not have the former Mockingjays' eldest child become the new Mockingjay? And so here you are. I know you want your parents out of Snow's grasp. You've seen the conditions they live in. You've been kidnapped by Snow's dirty goonish Peacekeepers that are everything but peaceful. So, you kill two birds with one stone-no pun intended-you get your parents, and we get a peaceful new society and country of Panem. What do you say? Be our Mockingjay?"

"Well, o-okay. But I have a few questions first, why are they here?" I ask, nodding to my relatives to my right.

Uncle Haymitch speaks up, "Well, sweetheart, it's been a while now, hasn't it?"

I stare at him, knowing his stalling.

"Cut the chitchat Uncle and explain why you're here, why he," I say while pointing to Gale,"Is here when I thought he died, and why Peeta is now here in District Thirteen when I thought he was coming to drop off my suitcase!"

Uncle Haymitch looks taken aback. "So you do got a mouth on ya sweetheart, eh? But if ye must know, we're part of the rebellion. Heck, I've been a part of it since your mom and dad were fighting Snow way back when. Hid it well from ya, didn't we? We were on your side from the very first breath ya took, trying to keep from getting in Snow's grasp of kidnapping or putting ya in the Hunger Games. We did well for a while. And Peeta, well, his family isn't alive anymore," he says solemly.

I look at Peeta whose eyes are glued to the floor. I don't say anything. I turn back to Haymitch who continues.

"And for Gale, well why don't you explain, kid?"

Gale clears his throat and begins. "You see, Katniss, I am part of the rebellion, and it was my job to take care of you as well. Haven't you noticed that I have been around you for the longest time? Like a stalker?"

I think long and hard, but nothing comes to mind. Everything from before the crash are still blurry.

"Um...okay...isn't that wierd or against the law? And what about you and Madge? Aren't you two dating?" I ask.

"We were acting so it would seem like it was nothing unusual," Madge pips up.

"And that's why I tried to stop you from leaving District Twelve. And that's why Greasy Sae stopped you the first time that you tried to run away. I made her send you back home. I was part of the Rebellion when I was really young. And that's also why I followed you on the train. When the train crashed, I had gotten called away because there was a known Peacekeeper that was coming and I needed to get rid of him before he found you. Then Peeta came and saved you I guess because when I came back for you, you were gone. It was hard to track you down, but we finally saved you, even after your close encounter with the Capitol," Gale explains.

"Sorry," Peeta says meekly, which is nothing like the Peeta I know.

"Well now that everything seems to be sorted out, you are all dismissed to your dorms. Please stick to your schedule since we will be deporting some of you off to different districts or even the Capitol for an overall takeover. Peeta, please escort Ms. Everdeen to her dorm and please explain how District Thirteen runs since you have just gotten the tour yourself. It will actually help yourselves since the both of you are part of the master plan," President Coin says, stating to Peeta and I once everyone leaves the room.

"And when do we learn about the master plan involving us?" I ask, curiously, wondering what in the world this woman has planned for us, especially since I am very confused about my feelings regarding Peeta.

"Why, you two will be getting married and will be in love! I can see it now, The Star-Crossed Lovers!"

**A/N: Sorry it's a short chapter, but my fingers typed me to here. Review! **


	10. Chapter 10

"Married! Star-crossed lovers? Are you kidding me?" I shriek, not believing what Coin has just said. How can I marry Peeta when I'm still angry with him?

"Yes, what's wrong with that? I mean, I know you too have a thing, I found out when doing research about you two. You'll trick President Snow by being bait, and then when it's the best time, you'll go on full attack and rescue your parents, simple as that. Now go, you're both dismissed," President Coin says and we both leave.

"I'm apologizing in advance Katniss for what will come up. And I still am sorry for hurting you. My explanation still stands. I'm not lying. I just hope you can see it in yourself to forgive me and believe me," Peeta says quietly to me when he walks me down the busy underground hall.

"Just drop it Peeta, I don't want to talk about or think about it at all."

"Fine, I just wanted to know why you were showing affection earlier like you actually cared about me," Peeta mumbles under his breath, thinking that I couldn't hear him, but I did.

"I don't know why Peeta, so lay off!" I yell at him angrily. "If it wasn't for you having to kiss Delly, we wouldn't be here, acting all distant from each other, and maybe we would be happy getting married!" I rage, and the slap my hand over my big mouth. "It's bad enough that we have to warm up to the idea, and also what might of been, but now we actually have to pretend and make it look like this is our actual life for some absurd reason."

Peeta looks at me wide eyed and then nods his head. "Your dorm is right there," he says pointing to his left. "And you should have everything you need there, like clothes."

"You need to scan your arm and see what your schedule is which changes every day or even by the hour. Lunch is in half an hour, so you have to be on time. See ya later Katniss," Peeta says, walking past me down the long brightly lit hallway. I watch as he limps slowly, taking care of his prosthetic leg.

I instantly feel guilty for how I treated him, but my stubbornness leaks through and I move on from that conversation. It was more awkward than any other conversation I had had with Peeta. What happened?

I went to turn the doorknob to enter the room, but it was locked. I looked up and to my right was a fingerprint keypad. I placed the pad of my index finger on the scanner and the lock on the door clicked open.

As I enter the room, I am hit with Prim running into me. I realize that I had no idea where she was while I was talking with President Coin. I can't believe I lost my sister withour noticing it!

"Prim! I'm so sorry that I forgot about you," I say, apologizing. Wow, there are a lot of "sorry"s going about today.

"It's okay Katniss, Mr. Boggs explained to me why you were so busy. I thought I heard Peeta's voice outside of the door, are you guys back together?" Prim asks, as she hands me dull grey uniform scrubs.

"Why does everyone want me back with Peeta?" I scream. I can no longer take everyone pushing us together.

"Because you two are good together."

I calm down and go change into the scrubs. Then come back out and scan my arm.

"1200hrs- Lunch

1300hrs- Prep Team Makeover

1600hrs- Rebellion Meeting

2200hrs-Rest Time" my arm read in glossy black ink.

"They're going to give me a makeover? Are you kidding me?" I say aloud when I see what my arm says.

Prim doesn't hear this because she's already ran down the hallway and has met up with a boy her age. I then see Gale following the boy.

"Katniss, hey, why don't we sit together for lunch?" Gale says to me, taking a hold of my arm.

I am a little wary of Gale, but that gets pushed away when I feel my face flush and I know I am blushing. The Gale Hawthorne that I've had a crush on for years is actually protecting me and

for actually touching my arm.

"Um, okay," I say quietly, which is nothing like I have been like for the longest time.

"So, are you surprised by everything?" Gale asks, digging into his bowl of D13 mush.

"Yeah, I guess so, it's just been hard with everything changing and me realizing more and more about the Capitol, and you guys, and my ahem, relationship, and now my marriage to the man I thought I loved," I say, being able to comfortably tell Gale all this.

He looks uncomfortable when I mention my relationship and marriage.

"What's wrong Gale?" I ask, curiously.

"Well you know, you don't have to follow through with it if you don't want to marry Peeta. There's other ways around it. Like you can marry someone else and they can take over Peeta's place. It's not like everyone in Panem knows your marriage lie," Gale suddenly says.

"And who'd take his place Gale? What are you saying?" I ask.

"Well, I know you barely know me, and-well-I" Gale stutters out.

"Just spit it out!" I say, feeling my temper rise with wanting to know what he has to say.

"I like you!"

**A/N: So here is Chapter 10. I know, I know, I can't believe what Gale just said and how Katniss is reacting with Peeta. But let me make this clear: I AM 100% A PEETA FAN. Sorry for the caps, just making it clear. So hang in there, Peeta lovers. Peeta'll come through. I mean, he ALWAYS does. ;)**

**Starflight12**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I know, I don't want Gale and Katniss together, but everything happens for a reason, so Gale will do something. This is what you get when I write during my lunch hour and health class. :p Here's chapter 11, my friends! **

**Starflight12**

"I like you," Gale says, not looking at me and keeps a close eye on his bland mush. "A lot."

My jaw drops and I do a spit take. "You like me?" I scream in a whisper, wiping my dripping chin, feeling like a fool in front of Gale.

"Well yeah, I mean, you're beautiful Katniss, and I want you to be my girlfriend," Gale says, nodding his head. "And I can protect you from the Capitol as well. So I guess you could say I'm two in one." he cocks a smile.

"I-I gotta go. I need to think, Gale. You threw this upon me at a hard time. I'm sorry," I say, before I run down the cafeteria and to the room where I'm supposed to get my makeover.

As I am farther away from Gale, I come to a slow pace down the hallway. I can finally think and breathe, and sort my thoughts. So Gale likes me. A lot. I have a crush on him. I think, or I thought. I am supposed to get married to Peeta. Not my choice. I am mad at Peeta. I am, or maybe I'm not. I keep feeling guilty for how I treat Peeta and feel that I'm being ridiculous, but maybe I should feel this way. Peeta's been apologizing and wants my forgiveness. Maybe I should stop being so stubborn and I should give him a second chance. Maybe I still love him...

I look up and realize that I am already at the prep room. I shake my head clear of my internal discussion and hesitantly open the door, and walk inside. There a team of three people who look like the crazy Capitol people-or maybe creatures depending on how the look-sit, waiting upon me.

A young man with orange corkscrew curls stands up quickly when he sees me. "Ms. Everdeen! You're late!" he says, in a pure Capitol born accent.

Immediately I put up my guard, and keep myself reserved.

"Um, yes, I'm quite sorry. I got lost on my way here," I say, acting nothing like myself.

"Oh that's no worry. But that means there will be less time to prepare for your wedding tonight," a plump little childish looking woman says to me.

"My wedding? Why, I haven't prepared anything yet! I thought that this trip to the Capitol was going to be much later on."

"Yes, that was what we were planning for, but Coin got word that some of the squads already sent in have confirmation of a set target and plan and they're ready to recruit you a.s.a.p.," a tall woman who seemed to be the leader of the trio said as she lead me over to a table. "Now we must fully makeover you so you don't look like yourself."

I lay down on the examining table after changing into a paper gown and then my prep team went to town. They rid me of all my hair on my body. I feel like a hairless rat! They they put this goop all over my body where there are burns from the train crash, which ended up being planned and then they start working on my off coloured hair.

As they're working, they explain to me who they are―orange corkscrews is Flavius, the childish woman is Octavia, and the leader of the trio is Venia―how they got to District Thirteen from the Capitol. It happens that my designer, Cinna whom I will be meeting at my fitting was a secret Rebel worker in the Capitol. When the Peacekeepers got a hold of me, he knew it was time to leave and came to D13 with my prep team so that they would be able to prepare me for when I was called by Plutarch. Once they tell me this, I no longer feel threatened by them.

Finally after the last nail on my finger is done in this clear coat of nail healing serum, they leave the room and I get up and look in the mirror at my new image. My hair looks longer than it ever did-I had recently cut it shorter and now they made it into a special intricate braid. My skin is an olive colour, and my burns from the crash are all gone―

"Why are you looking in the mirror?" a man with gold eyeliner says strictly.

I gasp and turn around, frightened. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Hehe, that's okay, I'm just razzing you. But now you're not going to be surprised when you see yourself in the dress. I'm Cinna by the way. It's a pleasure to meet and work with you, Katniss," Cinna says, his voice becoming kind.

"Oh."

He chuckles to himself and leads me to a dress rack with a black suit bag hanging from it. He pulls it off and takes it to a dressing room. Cinna helps me put on the dress and then turns me around so that I can look in the mirror at my outfit ensemble.

My jaw drops for the second time. I look nothing like I have ever looked it my life. I actually look appealing and pretty. The dress I wear is my wedding dress. A strapless pure white with a pearl collar circling my neck and is attached to my veil at the back of my tiara. It has a tight-fitting bodice and a small train. What tops it off is the design on the skirt of the dress. A golden sewn Mockingjay. My other name.

"Wow Cinna, this dress is amazing! You're a very talented designer, thank you," I say, turning to Cinna who smiles warmly.

"You're very welcome Katniss. Now, it's time for your wedding," Cinna says and I start to move towards the door. "Now hold on. I just want to wish you congratulations and to wish you good luck with your mission in the Capitol and I hope everything goes well when you're getting your parents out of Snow's grasp. I'm betting on you, Girl on Fire."

"Aww thanks Cinna, but why girl on fire?" I ask, hugging Cinna.

Just as Cinna is about to explain why, Prim comes running in, wearing a pearly pink coloured dress. "Katniss, it's time," she grasps my hand and pulls me out of the room. Just as Cinna comes out of view, I just catch a glimpse of him lifting three fingers of his left hand to his lips and then raising them in the air.

The music slowly starts to play as the doors open to the currently transformed cafeteria/wedding hall. I walk slowly by myself down towards the alter where Peeta stands. And boy, does he look HOT and handsome. My mixed feelings towards Peeta disappear when I see him smiling at me. Now that's the Peeta I miss from when I stayed at his house all those months. But the reality hit when I realize that this was all way too fast. But do I have a say in this? Nope.

I stop at the alter in front of the minister and place my hand it Peeta's soft one and Peeta twirls me around. My gown softly begins to burn and has a sunset coloured glow.

Everyone gasps including me. Now I know why Cinna called me that.

"I'm sorry," Peeta mouths to me, mesmerized by my dress.

I nod my head.

The minister begins introducing everyone in the congregation to us and gives a few insight words about love. Maybe Peeta should take his advice about promising not to hurt the girl he loves. Then we begin our vows. Peeta starts.

"I Peeta Mellark, take Katniss Everdeen to be my lawfully wedded wife. Through sickness and through health, through hardships and happiness, to always be by her side through every single accomplishment or tragic event and to love her with all my heart till the day I breathe my very last breath on this earth," Peeta says, emotion and apology dripping in his every word that everyone including me listens to catch his speech.

Then it's my turn. "I Katniss Everdeen, take Peeta Mell―" I am cut off by a man's voice in the back of the hall.

"I object!" Gale shouts loudly.

I gasp, not expecting this, and freeze. Peeta stands there confused and still unsure of what just happened.

Then without realizing what was going on, the Rebel leader committee comes out in full out uniforms, and leads Peeta and I out of the hall and down a long corridor. We're led to to separate rooms and are being forced to change out of our wedding attire and into our war uniforms.

"What's going on?" I ask as I board the hovercraft right behind Peeta.

"We are needed to claim the Capitol now before it gets too late; the Capitol knows somethings up and they're going to change entrances and our crew there needs backup," Boggs says to me.

"So what was the wedding for? And is it still legal even though we didn't finish?"

"It was just to show some stability, Girl on Fire, and I dunno...it might be, it might not. Sugar cube?" a very fit and flirting cocky young man answers.

"Um..."

"The name's Finnick Odair. I'm on your squad. Hey, what's that in your pocket?" Finnick says, pointing to a pocket on my Mockingjay suit.

I look to my side and sure enough there's a letter there. I pull it out and sit down, opening it.

**A/N: This took me a while, but I wanted to get the story to a proper point so the next chapter can work with what I have planned. Review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So here's one of the problems in the story. What I want you to do is find the song: "Lovers in a Dangerous Time" by Barenaked Ladies (it's a male band) and listen to this song during the chapter. It's my most fav song that I know from as long as I can remember. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**Starflight12**

I unfold the letter and instantly notice that the handwriting is girly and by a teenager. Prim. I begin to read.

_Katniss,_

_I wasn't sure if I was going to get a chance to tell you this before your wedding or even after the wedding but before you left, but since you're reading this, then you know I haven't. I have a confession to make. I wasn't being truthful to you when you asked me if I had known Peeta before you came for me. I did know him. He was Delly's boyfriend before. But that was before he broke up with her and met you. You're probably thinking that Peeta put me up to tell you this, but he didn't. I did this on my own accord. What happened was, before you had came to ask me, I had phoned Delly on the hotel landline, asking her why she kissed Peeta. That's right, SHE kissed Peeta, not the other way around. And the only reason why was to see if there was still any feelings between them. Peeta tried to stop her, but she forced herself on him. And after you left, Peeta got mad at her for doing that when he had already told her about you. So please believe him before you go on your mission. I'm sorry Katniss._

_Love, _

_Prim._

I gasp when I finish reading the letter from Prim. I can't believe that I didn't believe Peeta. He was so right! And I wasted my time that I could have loved him by being angry and stubborn.

I look up and start to look for Peeta. I want to resolve this before we go on our mission. I just see him now and realize that I've been extremely blind. He had a makeover too. He now looks so much like the man that had saved my life in the train crash.

I get up and make my way towards Peeta. However, it doesn't go as planned. Boggs then announces to our squad that we're landing and now going into battle. I try and move closer to Peeta, but he's the first one out of the hovercraft and goes straight to his job. Rescuing my parents. I run far behind him, doing exactly my job. Except I should be the one going in first since it's my fault. They're my parents so I should be the one rescuing them.

The hallways into the Capitol are exactly as I remember them. Not that it's been a long period of time since I was last at the Capitol. I catch up with Peeta and walk alongside him so that we can both raid an attack on any peacekeeper. As we get closer to my parents' location, I get more nervous. I keep glancing back at Peeta, feeling affection towards him course through my body, wanting to hug him and tell him that I was a fool for not believing him. But I don't get a chance.

We hear peacekeepers talking away and we know that it's show time.

Peeta and I get our firearm ready and locked in position. We don't plan on shooting them right away. We don't know if they're equipped with weapons that will explode on them, taking out everyone within a certain range if shot at. But that doesn't mean we can't scare them.

Peeta looks to me for a approval before shooting the ceiling above the camera which faces the peacekeepers. I am shocked at his aim since I've never seen him with a gun before. I mean, I'm not a pro, but before I was under house arrest when I lived with the Abernathys,

I had been able to get a hold of an old bow and arrow set. I practiced for a while, and I had exceptional aim.

Peeta looks back at me, reading my eyes and mouths, Paintball.

I realize that he played Paintball, and that's how he knows how to shoot a gun. I nod.

Next, now that we know the peacekeepers aren't looking in our direction, we set our plan of attack in action. I walk very stealthy to the open area behind the peacekeepers' backs. Peeta follows, trying to mimic my stealthy footsteps but fails at his last step when he places his foot wrong on the ground and his prosthetic clanks against his boot.

Peeta quietly curses to himself under his breath as the peacekeepers turn around onto our awaiting weapons.

One peacekeeper wearing a red rose patch on his arm starts firing at us and we both duck, dropping and moving away from the gun and flying bullets, trying to reciprocate by shooting back.

Before I realize it, there is a peacekeeper grasping my arms and pulling me away to a cell down the dungeon like hallway. I grit my teeth as I try to bear the pain.

I see Peeta fighting with the other peacekeeper and I instantly feel weak.

Finally after a hard battle, Peeta knocks one out by smacking his gun barrel against the Peacekeeper's head and the other one accidentally got shot during the fight, by the other peacekeeper.

Now that Peeta doesn't have any present threats looming, he comes over to my cell and tries to unlock my cell, without any luck, he moves on to my parents' cell, making a silent promise to me to get me out of this cell before the Hovercraft leaves.

Fortunately, he discovers that with his spear end on his gun, he can unlock their cell and then does this with mine. I push open the door and go to help him lead my weak and frail parents out of their cell that they've had to call home for close to eighteen years.

We bring them outside of the Capitol maze grounds and lead them to where a ladder hand descended, awaiting for the squad members to climb it.

We lift my parents onto the ladder and it locks them into place as they ascend up into the air to the hovercraft.

While Peeta and I wait here, I suddenly get the urge to tell him the truth.

"Peeta―" I'm cut off by a sudden blaring of sirens from the Capitol. We both get antsy now.

"What's wrong Katniss?" he asks, his face looking down upon mine with alarm coating every pore.

"I'm sorry! I was wrong about everything! You were right, a hundred percent! I found out the truth and I can't believe I treated you so poorly when you were telling me the honest truth. I forgive you...can you forgive me?" I blurt out to him.

"Forgive you? I'm ecstatic that you forgive me! Of course I do. Thank you."

"Peeta, I-I" I stutter, not being able to bring myself to actually form those meaningful words.

"Love you."

"I love you," I murmur against his soft lips that are just inches from mine.

"Mhmm," he hums as he closes the distance.

We kiss for what seems like an hour, filled with soft chaste kiss, yet covered with the meaning of what the other means to us, but it's only been one minute since the ladder went up, the sirens turned on and the ladder returned.

"Stay with me?" I murmur again against his lips.

"Always."

We break away and take in our surroundings. We were going to be found by the peacekeepers but we didn't care. We climbed onto the ladder and we began to ascend into the air to join the rest of the squad.

I hold on to Peeta's uniform collar while also grasping the metal ladder that locks us in to place against it while going up to the hovercraft. Peeta holds my waist tightly and holds the ladder as well. We're finally getting out of here with my parents and both of us together in love. I'm actually surprised that President Snow didn't put up more of a fight; he just left us to do what we want. And that doesn't make me feel any calmer.

When we get a few feet off the ground, I feel Peeta yanked from me and I hear him grunt with pain as he falls from my grasp.

"PEETA!" I shriek as I try and grab his arm but it's too late. One of Snow's peacekeepers has caught him and is holding him with a gun to his neck.

Peeta fights against the peacekeeper and then points to a spot on the peacekeeper's hand that is choking Peeta.

I point my gun at the hand and shoot. The peacekeeper drops Peeta and the gun, falling to the ground in pain.

I reach my hand down to Peeta, trying to move down the ladder closer to him, but without that yanking force to pull me off the ladder, and where I am on the ladder, I can't reach Peeta.

"I'm sorry!" I call out to Peeta, then blowing him a kiss from afar. I'm extremely close to the hovercraft. Maybe I can get them to return back to fetch Peeta.

Suddenly I see the peacekeeper slowly pull himself up and crawl silently over to Peeta who is oblivious. He takes a needle that I had never seen before and stabs it into Peeta's real leg. Peeta slumps to the ground unconscious and back-up peacekeepers come and take Peeta inside Snow's mansion.

"Peeta! No!" I cry out but it's too late. The next thing I know, I'm in the hovercraft and a black whole chews up.

**A/N: Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Friday, May 11, 2012

6:54 PM

**A/N: So in answer to Allzzon: Here's the next chapter! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of the fan fiction.**

**Starflight12**

I wake up groggily looking around at the scenery. Everything is grey. I realize that I am back in District Thirteen. Instantly I call Peeta's name when I remember our kiss. I need to see him, to make sure that previously wasn't just a dream.

"Peeta," I call out as loud as I can, trying for him to hear my voice, knowing that as soon as he hears it that he'll return to me.

"He's not here Sweetheart," a gruff old voice replies.

I know now that something is wrong. I look to my left in search of the voice and find Uncle Haymitch sitting on a chair near my hospital bed. At least that's where I think I am.

"Where is he?" I ask, sitting up in my bed.

"Do you not remember anything from last week?"

"No, I don't. And it's been that long since the mission?"

"Yep and since everything's gone downhill. Peeta's been captured as well as Finnick's girlfriend, Annie and one of our army ladies, Johanna," Uncle Haymitch replies, pulling out a flask of gin and downing a sip.

When he says Peeta's name, my heart strings instantly tug. I miss him. He didn't keep his promise. He left me. And it was all my fault! Because I couldn't pull myself away from the ladder and grab his hand. Simple as that. And now he's on the other side of the country in some poor little rotten cell and is probably going to have a much more terrible life in there than my parents had.

"Sweetheart?" Uncle Haymitch calls to me since I am zoned out.

"Why didn't you save him Uncle Haymitch!" I call out to him.

"I couldn't Katniss! It's not like I can go out there and go all fighter-frenzy on the peacekeepers! I can't just make the rebel team stop the progress we're making just because we lost some squad member!" he retorts.

"Some squad member? Peeta is not SOME squad member! He is a human being who is the other part of the Mockingjay if you didn't figure that out and I love him! How could you just treat him like that?" I cry out, lashing at my uncle.

"Stop! I know what he means to you, and if I could have changed what happened last week then I would. It's just that Coin has this idea that she'll only do something if it doesn't cost her resources. You should see the internal clock of how things run around here in the district, they have a tight rule about not wasting resources and they reuse things. As you can see, I love my alcohol, and now I can only sneak this in District Thirteen. Otherwise, crrrraaaaccckkkk, and I'm gone. Their security is quite strange if you ask me. By the way, I'm not your uncle," Haymitch defends, waving his index finger across his neck.

My jaw drops. Okay, these people need to stop surprising me. One day my nerves are going to be fried, and I think that day is coming soon.

"You're not my uncle? Then what are you? And what can we do to get Peeta back?" I ask.

"Nope, I'm your father's friend and I'm going to protect you from the Capitol, along with Gale. And to get Peeta back, I dunno. I think you're going to have to have a chat with Coin about that."

As Haymitch says this, I spring out of my bed and luckily wearing a hospital gown, I grab my D13 scrubs and head to my bathroom to change.

When I look in the mirror before I leave the bathroom, I swear I see Peeta's reflection in there too, as if e was caught behind the mirror, trying to get my attention. I place my hand on mirror Peeta and he gives me a warm smile. My eyes instantly tear up, missing the love of my life, whom I just forgave merely seconds before he was literally ripped from my grip. I look down at the sink, biting my lip, and then look up at the mirror. Mirror Peeta is now gone. I suck in breath and then create a mantra: I will get him back. Always.

I wipe my tears and open the bathroom door, walking past Haymitch.

"Whoa, where're yeh going sweetheart?" Haymitch says to me, putting down his flask.

"I'm going to talk with Coin. I think she needs to hear a thing or two from me," I say opening the door to the Hospital wing hallway.

"I don't think she's going to like that— I mean, normally Coin's the one to make the calls and everything and—you're gone," I hear him finish as I'm halfway down the hallway.

I'm not exactly sure how I'm supposed to get to Coin's office, but I think there might be direction signs that can lead me there. I walk down D13's hallways and roads with confidence and a purpose: to get Peeta back.

When I go to Coin's office, I am stopped by the secretary, telling me that without a scheduled appointment, I am not allowed to see President Coin. But I don't care. I walk past the secretary and head straight to Coin's office. When I enter, Finnick is sitting across from the frail looking leader, looking angry.

Coin looks up. "Ms. Mellark," she addresses me using an improper title, but I don't correct her. Maybe if I keep thinking that I am a new Mellark, then maybe Peeta will return to me. "I am in the middle of a discussion with Mr. Odair, how dare you interrupt!"

"Are you talking about last week's pathetic mission? The one where we lost more members than who we've gained?" I reply, already knowing the answer even before Coin barely nods her head of silver hair. "Good, because I've got a few things to add to the topic, if you don't mind, Mr. Odair?" I say, without even acknowledging Coin.

"No, please sit down Miss," Finnick replies, playing along with my charade.

"Thank you. Now, I know we are missing three of our squad members: Peeta Mellark—the other half of the Mockingjay in my book, Annie Cresta—Mr. Odair's...um..." I say pausing, not knowing what to say about this girl whom I've never met once in my short life here.

"My girlfriend. Annie Cresta is my girlfriend," Finnick replies solemnly when he thinks of Annie.

"And Johanna Mason, one of the squad's best female army member. We've lost them due to poor planning and poor rescue structure. If we hadn't had had the locking device on the Hovercraft then I would have been able to reach Peeta. Now I'm not sure about Annie and Johanna, but I think if we had some sort of warning system we would all have been able to escape the Capitol before their alarm system went off. I also know from experience that Peeta and I were waiting quite some time for the ladder to come back and retrieve us during the time that the alarms went off throughout the Capitol," I say.

"Well those are all good points, Ms. Mellark, however, you did not protect yourself when waiting for the ladder to come back. You and Soldier Mellark were both on the balcony where the peacekeepers had full view of you two, which is fault on your part. Now what do you want me to do about this? Go back for them?" Coin snaps.

"I—rescue them! They need our help! We can't just leave them there! Who knows what'll happen to them! But if we can't get them right now, then I won't be the Mockingjay."

"You can't not be the Mockingjay after all that we've done for you!" Coin replies.

"Well than I have a few conditions," I say, looking away.

Coin ponders this for a few seconds and then sighs. "Anything, as long as you become the Mockingjay."

"Okay. You have to grant Peeta and Annie and Johanna immunity to get back into the District no matter what has happened to them. You also have to let us get them really soon. Peeta gets to part Mockingjay. And finally, I get to deal with President Snow," I say, and deal my last card to her.

"Fair enough. Sounds good. Are you done here? As well as you, Soldier Odair?" Coin says.

Finnick nods and we both leave Coin's office and we walk together down the hallway.

"So you and Peeta made up I see?" Finnick asks me.

"Yes, how'd you know? You didn't read the note did you?" I ask, suddenly angry at him for reading Prim's letter to me.

"Whoa, don't get your panties in a knot, I didn't read the note. I'm not the kind of person to be nosy. Well, I do like secrets," Finnick says to me with a smirk playing on his face.

I actually feel comfortable around Finnick. "In answer to your question, yes we did make up, and now he's on the other side of the country all because of me."

"Now don't think like that, Katniss. It wasn't your fault. Don't you think I feel the same way regarding Annie? It kills me to know she's Snow's prisoner. But I have to say I'm glad that Peeta's there with her. He seems like the type of guy that would protect anyone, am I right?" Finnick says, resting a comforting hand on my shoulder.

I sigh just thinking about Peeta and his kind personality. "Yes."

Just then, Gale comes walking down the hallway towards us.

Finnick sees this and then starts to leave. "Well I'll see you at lunch Katniss, see ya." He walks away from me after barely acknowledging Gale. I wonder while he seems so hostile towards Gale.

"Gale, hey. How are you?" I say, trying to forget our last conversation.

He comes up to me and hugs me tightly. "Katniss, are you okay? I have wanted to come and check up on you after the mission but they wouldn't let me. And I hope you don't mind that I stopped the wedding before the mission, though I didn't think that they'd rush you two off to the Capitol that quickly. I'm here for you, you can talk to me about anything," Gale says with new affection in his voice.

I'm not sure what I think about this new Gale. Actually I find it sort of scary, as if he's not even caring about Peeta's kidnapping. But maybe he's just trying to keep my mind off of it. "Thanks Gale, um, it's okay?" I say unsure of how to answer. "Um, do you know where my parents are as well as Prim?" I ask, trying to ease the tension with a new topic.

"Yeah, Prim's with them in the Hospital. They seem to be doing good, they're just keeping them there for a while until they get to District Thirteen's healthy standards. You going to see them?"

"Yeah, thanks. I'll see yeah around?" I say, walking away from Gale and down the hall.

"Yeah, hey Katniss, want me to come with you?" Gale calls out to me, stopping me in my tracks.

I'm not looking at him yet, so I roll my eyes. It's not that I don't like him, it's just that I need some alone time with my family.

"Thanks Gale, but I'm good. Bye."

I walk a little farther and then reach the door. I place my weight on the door knob and then slowly open the door.

**[PEETA POV]**

I slowly open my eyes looking around at the scenery of where I am. I am laying in the corner of a cell that stinks like sewage. I place my hands on the ground around me to help support me up off my sitting position, but immediately my hands start to burn like when I burnt them on the stove when I was younger.

I bring them close to my eyes and take in their state. Red and scabbed like from a rope burn.

My thoughts are now interrupted by a peacekeeper entering my cell.

"Up," he says grabbing my arm roughly and throwing me out of the cell. I am pushed into a chair and strapped in. The peacekeeper pulls out a needle with a substance inside it that glistens when the dull hanging light bulb shines its rays against its glass.

He brings it to the crevice on my arm opposite to my elbow. I grit my teeth and close my eyes as the peacekeeper shoves it in my arm. I try and think of something happy when it hits me. Katniss. She loves me again. I sigh when I remember her confession. I remember how happy that was and how beautiful she looked in her uniform when her memory starts to deteriorate and become a distorted image. Her beautiful face becomes a pale ghost looking face, her eyes become hollow and her beautiful teeth become scissor sharp razors. My happiness now becomes hatred and nervousness as I get scared of her as she comes near me with a look of a killer animal in her. A mutt.

**A/N: My first Peeta's Pov! What do you think? Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sunday, May 13, 2012

9:16 PM

A/n: So here's Chapter 14. I have gotten a request to not make Peeta hijacked for so long and so I have a plan on how I will work with this. There will be some chapters with Peeta hijacked, but that's what helps feed the plot and get us to the good part of the story. Hopefully you'll all enjoy how it turns out in the future chapters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this fanfic.

Starflight12

[KATNISS POV]

I enter my parents' conjoined hospital room and am being greeted by Prim pushing me into the wall with a warm hug.

"You're alive!" Prim says, her voice muffled by her face smooshing into my shoulder.

"Ha-ha, of course little duck! Where else would I be?" I say chuckling and pushing Prim gently away so that I could go over to my parents.

"Stuck in the Capitol?"

My breath catches in my throat when she says that. I am instantly reminded of Peeta and of how much I miss him. I suck in the breath and continue over to my parents as if what Prim said had not affected me.

"Hey mom, dad, how you guys doing?" I say in a gentle voice as I lean over both of them, one at a time at each of their beds.

"Katniss, oh it's so good to see you. What happened to you after we were sent up? I heard you screaming for someone I think," my mom says to me, brushing her hand against my cheek.

"I um, well the peacekeepers had tried to come after me but Peeta, you know the man that had saved you both out of your cell?" I start to say as my voice starts to crack. As much as I want to remember Peeta, I find it hard to relive that moment. It was one of the most happiest yet sad and horrible moments of my life.

"Yes, I think so. We'll have to thank him for his bravery when we go down to the cafeteria for lunch. Think of that, Rose, we actually get to eat with other people and any food we want! Well this is just a dream come true!" my dad says, swinging his legs off the edge of his bed.

"Peeta uh—wait, you're getting up now? But you're malnourished and too weak!" I say, trying to stop them from getting up and hurting themselves.

"They're ok, Katniss. The doctor told them to go to lunch. In fact, I've been recording their health for the past week, since I am practicing for when I become a nurse, and they both showed tremendous signs of improvement from when they first got here," Prim says as she pushes me out of the way so that our parents can get up and moving.

I stand there with my hands laying down at my sides, feeling out of place with my parents and Prim. I know that I should feel welcome because they're my real family and everything, but I'm just feeling like something important is missing from this picture and I can't seem to put the puzzle together.

We head down to the cafeteria of the hospital and the Rebel Headquarters which is joined together. We all sit down at out designated table which is near the artificial windows. My parents have been locked in the dark for so long that they'll spend any moment they get near sunlight; real or not real.

They seem to eat more like humans; their animal eating behavior thrown to the wind by the hovercraft orbiting above ground during the rescue.

I on the other hand, just pick at the mush that sits steaming on my plastic reusable plate with my fork that's also a spoon and a knife. Wow, Haymitch wasn't kidding when he said that this district likes to reuse and save resources.

Finnick comes by our table, fingers wrapped around a plain brown length of rope and introduces himself to my parents. He uses his charm on them and I can see that Prim becomes shy and blushing. Blushing Prim? Maybe I should keep an eye on her when she's with Rory. I think those two might be crushing on each other. I'm snapped from my thoughts when Finnick addresses me.

"Katniss, Coin wants all the Rebel members to come to the meeting room to discuss some new information about the hostages," Finnick says.

My ears instantly perk up when he mentioned the hostages. Peeta. I nod and then excuse myself from the table and join him walking towards the meeting, dropping my plate off in the washing basket on my way.

When we get to the meeting room, Coin and most of the same people that were here when I first entered D13 greet us. Coin gestures for us to take a seat and Gale grabs my arm from where he sits and pulls me to sit down. I follow, not wanting to make a scene.

"So you all know that we have more information about the hostages, Soldier Mellark, Ms. Cresta, and Soldier Mason. Well, we have just received a live-streaming video message from the Capitol and I believe the three are included. So if you'd all please turn to the screen on your left, we'll be able to start," Coin simply says, gesturing to the large screen at the side of the room.

I turn to the screen just as it flickers to life. President Snow stands in front of the camera as he sickly greets us with a pathetic smile. He then moves out of the camera and lets us view Peeta, Annie and Johanna.

Peeta. Oh my god! His skin has a shimmery sheen of grime and sweat covering him, as if he's been having cold sweats over and over again. He wears a dark brown jumpsuit, but does nothing to cover his bruised and cut arms; he has rolled up his sleeves to his elbows. His face looks sunken in, and has an unhealthy yellow colour with a green flush. He is hooked up to an intravenous line that has a substance that seems to shimmer like his skin. His deep blue eyes that seem to go on for ever have an edge, and look hollow. How could he look so unhealthy in just over a week?

I immediately crawl rush over to the screen and rest my hand on Peeta's T.V enlarged face. Finnick comes over to the screen as well, but stands kneels in front of Annie on the screen.

"Peeta," I barely murmur so that no one could hear me.

Gale comes over to me and rests a hand on my shoulder, trying to pull me up by my arm and to bring me back to my seat. I jerk away from him and slap his hand away when he tries to grab my arm again.

I don't listen to what President Snow has to say, even though I should because he is giving us information about the hostages, but I just focus on Peeta, and notice that his behavior changes drastically from one second to another.

It's like he's a different person. That's the only thing my brain can register. One minute Peeta looks empty and hollow like all the life has been sucked out, and the next, he's beginning to thrash out and growl like an animal. He strains against these invisible chains that I didn't see before and he seems to have gained new energy and adrenaline. His eyes change from the oceanic blue to an almost pit less black as he mumbles a name under his breath. Mine. And it's not him reminding himself that he loves me and I love him. No. It's more like how he's planning on killing me.

"What's wrong with him?" I shriek, standing abruptly, looking at the rebel team with wide eyes. "Why's he acting like that?"

A man in a doctor's jacket sitting at the table speaks up. "He's been hijacked. Brainwashed. They've replaced happy memories with terrorizing ones, and it seems like you are the focus of it. There's nothing we can do right now, seeing that we cannot help them from here, but this does give us a head start on finding a cure and idea of what we need to research. I will be putting together a team for researching and experimenting on what kind of treatment we'll use on Soldier Mellark, an possibly the other hostages."

"You mean Annie could be hijacked too?" Finnick cries, grasping his rope tightly.

"It's possible Soldier Odair. Not for certain," the doctor corrects.

I can't take it anymore. I have to go for a walk. As I leave the conference room, I notice that Gale has left already.

I walk towards my compartment which is with my parents since they have been deemed healthy again.

I enter the compartment and am thrown into a conversation between Gale and my parents. They haven't seen me yet.

"So you are the young man that has saved us from the Capitol and is now real close with our daughter?" my mother asks.

"Yes, that's Peeta Mellark at his best, Mr. Everdeen. Katniss and I are now engaged," Gale says.

I gasp from my hidden spot. Fury rushing upon my face. Just as I am about to confront Gale, my father takes a breath and speaks.

"You can call me Art, and welcome to the family, Peeta," my father says, shaking Gale's hand.

It's time for me to clear the truth.

"Gale! How could you! You lying creep! Mom, dad, THAT—" I yell, putting emphasis on 'that'. "Is definitely NOT Peeta. That is the lying creep that was supposed to be protecting me before Snow captured before. The real Peeta is now stuck in Snow's dungeons, just like you were. And now THIS creep is trying to bamboozle you into thinking that he is Peeta and is trying to get me to like him and...and...EUGH!" I finally cry out and run out of the compartment. I have no idea in my mind where I'm going, but I think my feet do.

I enter the nearest storage closet on this floor and slam it shut, locking it and throwing myself into the darkest corner intermingled with the pipes of the housing units. I pull myself into a little ball and just scream out my frustration and begin a silent cry.

A/N: Well? Review! :)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

May-18-12

3:12 PM

**A/N: This is a bit of dramatic irony, so do enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this fanfic.**

**Starflight12**

**[PEETA POV]**

I don't know how long I've been under lock and key here. Maybe a day, maybe a week, maybe a month. Possibly two months. Yeah, I feel about two months older from when I first got here. But that's a foggy memory.

I pull myself up from the corner of my rotting cell and do as my same old schedule dictates. Get up. Go eat the barely sufficient stale food that the Avoxes leave for me. Then wait for the Peacekeeper to come and take me to this interrogation room. There I wait for them to stick this substance in my body that seems to control me every day to the point where I need them to give me that unknown substance.

Though that seems like it can't be good. I mean, I don't really remember much of anything before I was taken under careful watch. I barely feel like myself anymore. I feel like two bodies in one. I have two souls that come out at different times. A curious soul that shows up when the substance has finished its course through my body, giving me the idea that where I am isn't the best place for me and I am not here on my own accord. Then I have this bizarre side of me that actually scares me. It only shows up when the substance enters my body and it controls me to do what it seems to be programmed for. I don't know much when this side comes in. My mind is mostly blank except for this one tiny visual of a beautiful girl who supposedly has the name Katniss which is the name I always chant during this time. But I think there is another side to me that is lost and I don't know if I want that side to show up.

Today is no different from any other day. Same routine. Except when the Peacekeeper comes in wearing a slightly different uniform. Instead of the bright white uniform that everyone at the capitol has to wear, this person is wearing an off-white uniform with a hint of grey splattering the whole outfit.

The man comes over to me holding the normal bunch of medical equipment that they normally use on me every single morning. But today, this man seems nicer, and he's holding a different substance in his hand. It doesn't shimmer like the other does and it looks to be cloudy, translucent. He slowly walks near me, with a kind smile that I'd think I'd be annoyed seeing if he was here every day.

"Peeta?" the man says my name.

I lift my head up through the invisible fog that surrounds me and look towards where the man is.

"Good, you recognize your own name," he says.

"Yeah, of course I know my own name. I'm not stupid, Peacekeeper," I snap at him. Normally I don't try to show any emotions when the Peacekeepers arrive so that they can't use it against me, but there's something about him that makes me not feel so afraid.

"I know you're not. Just checking. Now, I'm going to give you this shot and I am going to say a name for you to think about, okay?" the Peacekeeper says slowly.

I look at him like he's grown three heads. I shake my head and just roll my eyes at him. "Do what you want. You've never explained or asked me about it before. See if I care," I reply lazily.

The Peacekeeper nods his head, as if acknowledging some unknown theory or idea. He continues on his way, hooking me up to the intravenous line, and inserting the new substance. He flips a switch and the liquid starts to trickle through the tube and enters my body.

I can feel my body start to react to the liquid and I don't like how it feels. It stings in every crevice of my veins and nerve systems. I can feel is rush to my arms and legs and circle around my heart, making my heart beat fast and furious and then calmly go back to a normal rhythm. It travels to my brain, and I feel it eating away at unknown hills and valleys. I am actually scared that this substance is going to eat away at my brain and leave me to die. I then feel my brain start to relax and the need for the other substance that I am normally administered has been demolished.

I glance up at the Peacekeeper who is playing with the cameras in the room. He wires them up and then hits a button before turning around and speaking to me.

"So, Soldier Mellark, are you ready for your test?" the Peacekeeper addresses me.

I am startled by my title. I have never been called this before, but I guess I'll take it.

"Do I have a choice?" I retort, crossing my arms as best as I can with a tube sticking out one of my elbows.

The Peacekeeper chuckles and sits down in front of me. "Ok, so I am going to say this name and I want you to tell me what you think of it."

I nod, waiting for him to go on.

"Katniss Everdeen."

I am instantly hit with five thousand emotions which is hard to imagine. My head is vibrating and going haywire. My heart is pounding at the speed of light and my breath starts to get ragged when I suddenly get an image of this beautiful girl. My cheeks begin to blush for some reason the more I think about her. I now have this sudden urge to find her and kill her. But wait—no, I want to find her and hug her and tell her how much I love her and—

"So, what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking of lots of things," I reply.

"Name one."

"Hatred. No, Nervousness. Love. Happiness. Excitement. Everything imaginable under the moon," I say, starting to chuckle.

"Do you want to kill her?"

I think about that question for a minute. I know I felt something, but was it exactly wanting to kill? "I did for a second. But that was quickly replaced by wanting to find her and kiss her and hug her. Why would I want to kill her?" I say.

"Good, that's what I was going for. And why you want to kill her? Well, technically I can't speak for you and I can't tell you here, but you will find out soon enough. I'll be back in a few days, possibly a week. Depends on how things work out. Do not mention this meeting with anyone, but do not forget the happy feelings you felt towards Katniss," the Peacekeeper says.

I nod.

He goes over to the camera and then begins to speak to it. "And that was test number one with Soldier Peeta Mellark using the reverse Venom theory for High Jacking rehab research. Capitol to District Thirteen, over and out."

I hear this and my jaw drops. He is not a peacekeeper? District Thirteen? Where the heck is that? What did he do to me?

The District Thirteen man escorts me out of the interrogation room and back into my cell. I want to ask many questions but I can't. I am starting to feel the withdrawal come in from the other substance and it's making me short-term paralyzed and tired.

He leaves my cell and locks the door. He walks up the staircase from this cell area.

I try and call out to him but he is already gone.

I am silent for a few minutes. My whole mind is blank and the air is holding in suspense. Then I finally speak.

"What the heck just happened?"

**A/N: Review! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

May-20-12

6:43 AM

**A/N: Ooh! We're getting close to some good parts! Yes! Here's chapter 16, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this fanfic.**

**Starflight12**

**[KATNISS POV]**

I am avoiding Gale and my family except for Prim. At least she believes me about Peeta. Gale is one story. I am avoiding him because of his audacity to actually pretend to be Peeta and go to my parents AND then go and say that we're getting married. I can't believe I liked that jerk. Eugh!

My parents are another story. When I barged in after overhearing, they actually got mad AT me, for my outburst and they still believe that Gale is Peeta. So, if they are going to believe that lying piece of—I'm not even going to say or think it—then they can bite me. They can just deal with me not talking to them. But they'll find out soon enough.

Instead, I've been spending my time practicing and training for the past f six months with Finnick, preparing for when we do a rescue for our three.

Hanging with Finnick has helped me deal with the stress that District Thirteen has brought to me. With the videos that we've had to make to show stability within the rebel team even without our main leaders like Peeta, to dealing with the days and nights without seeing or hearing Peeta.

Finnick's taught me how to braid so many different knots on a rope which is a stress reliever. We both are going through the same stress and we've found comfort within each other. We take turns each day talking about either Peeta or Annie. He tells me that he's loved Annie since they were both really young and she's the only one that understands him—well other than me now. He's had a hard life I can decipher, with the stories and rumours made up about him and other girls which sometimes happen to be true. But he explains that he's never meant to be that way and he's been trying to change his ways. Annie's the only one that accepts him.

He also tells me that he is also friends with Johanna who doesn't really have a family. They were taken by the capitol when she was younger and killed.

Today Finnick and I are doing our daily jog around District Thirteen's quiet early morning streets like we normally do when I hear my name being called. I turn, looking for the person who made the call. They then come into view. It's Madge. I haven't seen her since the day I arrived here.

She wears a pink robe that I could never see myself wearing any day. Not even for Peeta.

"Madge! What's wrong?" I call back to her, stopping both Finnick and I in our tracks.

Oh no, she looks frazzled and worried and everything. This cannot be good news or a good call.

"Yeah, what's the matter?" Finnick asks. I know he's thinking the worst case scenario about Annie and Johanna. I'm doing the same with Peeta.

"Coin has been calling you for over an hour all over the district. They're having an emergency meeting about the rescue. You better go now!" she replies, trying to catch her breath.

We thank Madge and start running down the now-busy paths towards the Rebel Headquarters. When we get there, Finnick opens the door for me and allows me to get he full wrath of Coin.

"You're late. I have the whole district on the lookout for you two. Do you know how many resources we wasted looking for the two most important pieces of our missions?" Coin yells, but shows no emotion.

"I'm sorry President Coin, it won't happen again. We were just out for a run for training," I say, trying to act like an innocent soldier.

Coin stares at me for a minute before moving on to the pressing news.

"I have just found out what the Capitol is going to do with their hostages. We already know that they kidnap people of Panem to place in their annual Hunger Games, and we've found out that our three rebels are going to be Tributes in these games," Coin says, clasping her hands.

I am speechless. I look to Finnick who has his rope out now and is working away at untying the braids and retying them into the intricate braids he only does when he's extremely stressed. This is one of those occasions.

I don't know what to think about Peeta going into the Games. I mean, I know for sure I don't want him there but that's all I can think about. Everything rational has gone down the drain instantly with my voice.

Haymitch speaks up when he realizes that I'm not going to be vocal in this meeting now. "So what is your plan, President? How are we going to save the hostages? We surely can't leave them there, I mean, the Capitol will surely do more harm to them there. They can control things and the three won't be able to react with all the abuse that's been placed on their nerves. Especially the boy's."

"That's what I was getting to Soldier Abernathy. Our new mission is going to be taking place while they are in the arena. They will go in as tributes with the Capitol suspecting nothing, only that we are going to be spectators. Which we will be. We are hoping for this to become a Capitol takeover heist as well as a rescue of prisoners which the citizens of Panem will have the opportunity to see history take place," Coin says, explaining only a partial part of her plan. "We will be sending in our usual squads which will be having different jobs. The squad with Soldier Everdeen and Odair will be actually going in to rescue the prisoners since they will have an easier time luring them to the hovercraft. What will happen to get inside the arena will be a bit difficult, but I have checked with our secret defence and bomb squad members and we have discovered that the arena is covered by a force field which they have found a way to enter."

"That's a suicide mission!" Haymitch cries out.

"It's the only way, unless you want to leave these prisoners to die which I am ready to go with that plan any day," Coin snaps.

"Fine, but how did they figure out the entrance, I thought it wasn't possible," Haymitch says.

"We have some secret Capitol/Rebel insiders working for us who are part of the Gamesmakers of the Games. They've purposely put a notch in the force field so that we can send fire and bombs into the notch which will blow up the field and allow us to drop Soldiers Everdeen, and Odair," Coin says. "I want you all to go now and suit up. You leave in 0100 hours."

We leave and head for the hovercraft locker room. On my way I head to see Prim and say goodbye to her until I come back.

I can't believe that I will have Peeta back in my arms really soon. That's when I realize, I'm going into the Hunger Games.

**A/N: Please Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

May-21-12

11:51 AM

**A/N: To Hannah Potter0501: Lol, he's awesome. :)**

**To all: For this chapter, I'm thinking that you should listen to "The Game" by Alyssa Reid.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this fanfic.**

**Starflight12**

**[PEETA POV]**

I wake up this morning thinking of Katniss and it's not a murderous thought. I just want to hug her and see her. I am actually missing her so very much that it hurts my heart terribly.

I hear someone coming down the steps to my cell, I'm hoping it's the man from District Thirteen who's been keeping my mind sharp about the real memories and truths of Katniss. But the odds aren't in my favour. Nope, it's one of the Capitol peacekeepers that I dread. He comes over to me and takes me out of my cell and down the long hallways to a room.

I squint at the sign above the door before I am pushed inside. It says "Launch Room". Where the heck are they taking me?

A stylist and avox suit me up in a black t-shirt that's snug and brown cargo pants. They place a weather-proof jacket on my arms and shoulders and zip it up tight. They shove my feet into steel-toe hunting boots and aren't careful with my prosthetic leg. I guess I'll have to realign it when I have a free moment.

They fasten a pin to my shirt and I can't tell what the pin is of. The stylist turns around and I quickly take a peek. A Mockingjay. What was that symbolizing again? The quickly go back to how I was standing before hand when the avox comes forward to me instead, leading me to an open clear glass tube. I am being pushed inside and I turn around to question where I am going when the door of the tube slides shut, preventing me of making an escape.

My heart rate speeds up as I think of the lack of air in this tube. Suddenly a robotic arm enters the tube and it's holding a needle with the venom that supposedly is making my memories crazy. I realize that if I am injected this, then I will have this affecting mu body for a long time since I won't be getting the reverse effect shot.

The needle enters my elbow by going through the multiple layers of clothing after my struggle of avoiding the venom. I slump against the wall of the tube feeling the evilness and the controlling substance course through my veins and attack my weak and vulnerable memories that don't want to kill or hurt Katniss.

I am lifted up into the air and onto a platform, no longer caged in. I shakily stand up from my crouching position to a more preparing for a battle stance.

I see a huge building in the middle of this place, and the floor is filled with plant growth. I am not the only person here. There are twelve others who seem to be wearing the same uniform as me and are on different platforms, strategically placed a certain distance from one another as well as from the building that we surround.

I hear a loud booming voice that gives me a headache with the venom playing with my blood and oxygen so I try to distract myself. I look at the faces of the other people here, trying to figure out who'd be the ones to stay away from. And I am surprised. Each and every one of them are Katniss Everdeen.

I hear a gong noise go off and the Katnisses start running towards what it looks like, Me!

I start running, pushing the Katnisses away with force and having hand-to-hand combat with the dangerous ones. They want me killed when they should be the ones killed which I will make sure it will happen.

**[KATNISS POV]**

Watching from the hovercraft above the arena gives me a good aerial view and helps me spot Peeta. He's doing well against the other tributes. Maybe he knows that today's the day that he gets out of here and towards help. I've heard that they've had a District Thirteen doctor giving him secret treatment in the Capitol and now he isn't acting like he used to before the treatment.

I hear over the radio that is attached to my shoulder an order regarding the bombing of the force field in the loose notch. They prepare for the drop as well as the firing by counting back from 10 seconds.

This is it. Within a few hours or less, Peeta will be in my arms in the safety of District Thirteen. I can hardly wait.

I hear a crackle on the radio and then I hear a voice saying,

"Ready, Aim, Fire!"

Thousands of bullets and bombs fire at the small notch and the force field begins to glow a deep bloody red as it burns and explodes into the air. It moves into a form of a mushroom cloud and then flies all over the country.

I am being pushed out of the hovercraft and I jump out, waiting as gravity leads me down to the arena past the smoke and fire of the force field. I am scared a bit since this reminds me of the train crash but I have to be brave. If just for Peeta. Yes. Only for Peeta.

**[PEETA POV]**

I hear a huge booming noise and I look up from my spot behind a rock. I'm in hiding until I gain more strength to fight the rest of the Katnisses. The sky turns red and a blinding wave of force and power comes rumbling by me, knocking me off my feet and leaving me with a terrible headache. But with the venom in me, I get more angry and aggressive.

I suddenly hear a footfall and a female voice calling out my name. It becomes louder and louder until they are right by me. I push myself up to look at her and am shocked. It's Katniss. Instantly I am defensive and in attack mode.

"Peeta, you're alive!" she says to me, tears falling down her face as she runs to me. I back away.

"Mutt. You just want to kill me. Like the rest of them, aren't you? Well you can't! I'll be alive and you won't! Because I won't let you!" I scream at her, pulling out my weapon only to realize that I've lost it. Darn it!

**[KATNISS POV]**

No. No! Nononononono! Shoot! This can't be happening! He isn't supposed to be hijacked!

My radio crackles to life and I make myself answer the radio.

"Soldier E-Everdeen here," I answer.

"We have found out that Soldier Mellark is presently hijacked. Don't go find him. We will send down guards to fetch him back to the hovercraft. Please report back to the hovercraft." one of the soldiers tells me.

"Um, ok, but I've already found him. He's right in front of me. And you're not kidding! I thought that he was cured! I thought he got the dosage of the treatment!" I reply as I back away from Peeta slowly.

"We thought so too, but they shot him with it before he entered the arena. Get out of there!"

"I can't! I have to help Peeta! I'm not leaving him again!" I say to the radio, and look Peeta in the eye. "Peeta, it's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to save you. You have to trust me, it's me Katniss, I love you."

Peeta shakes his head and I now see his eyes. They're deadly black as night. "No, you're just going to kill me so you can mock me. Why did I ever meet you and how could I let you stay with my family you, you MUTT!" he yells at me.

I flinch with terror and back away from him, unsure of what to do. I really wish tell me what to do next because I have no idea what I've gotten myself into.

My wish is granted because my radio crackles to life.

"You're going to have to drug him with sleeping syrup. It's the only way you'll get him to go with you. You give him the shot and then walk him the hovercraft. We'll be right there. You shouldn't have any trouble, it won't fully put him to sleep; he'll cooperate with you. And we've got soldiers holding back the Capitol. Now we're just waiting for you two," I get a reply.

I bite my lip trying to make a decision. I don't want to drug him but that's the only way. I wince as I pull out the syringe. I take a deep breath and run at him, hiding the syringe and tackle him to the ground. In the commotion while he's distracted, I shove the syrup in his arm and I feel him calm down.

I help him up and support his weight on one shoulder while walking with him to the hovercraft which I see. I help him up the ramp and hand him off reluctantly to a District Thirteen nurse. Before they shut the hovercraft doors, I run back down to the arena and kneel on the dirt. I write with my finger, "You can't change us."

I go back inside and look for Peeta with no luck. I sit down on a bench in the craft and doze off, hoping for the best in my nightmare land.

**A/N: Well? Please Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

May-23-12

6:31 AM

**A/N: To : thanks, I'm glad u love it! Here's the next chapter!**

**To all: I'm thinking for this Chapter there will be two songs. "Every Breath You Take" by: The Police and**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this fanfic.**

**Starflight12**

I wake up in a hospital room, Peeta's. I look over to the bed and there he lays, his blond hair a little shaggy on the edges and sweaty.

I quietly cross the floor to his bed and smooth my hand across his bangs. He sniffs a little bit but remains asleep. He's in his own little world where his memory isn't affecting him. From my view he looks like the normal boy that I knew from before we started falling in love. It's almost as if his mind isn't tampered with and he knows who I really am and that he knows that we're in love.

Haymitch enters the room and leads me out of Peeta's room even though I am reluctant to go. I take a look at Peeta for a moment and then bend down and gently place my lips on his, hoping that since he is unconscious, this little kiss won't harm him or his memories.

But Haymitch begs to differ. "You're going to harm him. The doctor said not to show affection until he can show you some himself without provocation. At least wait a while until they start administering him his treatment," he says, looking sternly at me as I shut the door behind me.

I don't answer and Haymitch rolls his eyes, annoyed with me.

"Go get some lunch, you're not very helpful if you just sit there eying the boy. If you keep that up he'll be too scared to wake up."

"I don't need lunch," I reply back, mumbling.

"I heard that Sweetheart, just go to the lunchroom."

"Fine, I'll go, but stop calling me Sweetheart!" I say, walking away from Haymitch and out of the hospital.

"Thatta girl, Sweetheart, almost there. You'll know when you get there cause you'll be smelling these wonderful flavours that happen to be from this lovely thing called, FOOD! You should try it, maybe you'll be more pleasant," Haymitch calls loudly down the hall with a belly laugh following.

I clench my fist, imagining it was around Haymitch's neck.

I enter the cafeteria and am bombarded with congratulations for Peeta's arrival. I politely accept them, even though they don't know that at the moment Peeta doesn't love me.

I see Prim sitting with my parents and Gale. My anger for them starts bubbling up and I feel my ears getting hot. Now I know why Haymitch sent me to go get lunch; he was setting me up!

I try and leave the cafeteria before any of them recognize me, but Prim calls me over. I unhappily walk over to them with a tray of food and sit next to Prim, as far as I can get from Gale and my parents.

"Hi little duck! Have you been good when I was away?" I say, not acknowledging the others.

"Yes, Katniss. Is Peeta back?" Prim asks.

I flinch. "Um, yes, he's here in District Thirteen," I say. I can't say that he's back when he doesn't realize who I am exactly to him other than a mutt or threat.

"Of course he's here in Thirteen, he never left! Don't be rude to your fiancé," my father says, looking up at me.

I stare at my father wide eyed. I cannot believe this. "You really don't know who the heck Peeta is, do you? You don't know who the heck actually saved you from the terror-hole, really? You know what? Follow me right now, I have something to show you all," I say with fury in my voice.

I quickly stand up from my chair at the table and wait for them to stand up too. Then I turn and lead them to the hospital. I walk through the hospital halls till I get to Peeta's hall. I know I can't go in there with this many people as well as the fact that he still hasn't woken up an been test for the hijacking, so I lead my little group to a room beside Peeta's that has a window that lets us view inside his room.

I walk over to the window and press my face against the glass, splaying my hands on it too. "You see this boy, this man—this boy with the bread—" I start, chuckling at my secret joke while staring at Peeta. When we were becoming friends at the hospital after the train crash, Peeta would always order multiple types of bread, so I dubbed him as 'The Boy With The Bread'. "Saved you from the Capitol which has been your home for close to eighteen years. He is selfless; he could be wallowing in self pity but he doesn't. He accepts his fate and lives his life. He didn't have to come with me and be a part of my life when I was searching for you; no, he was there with me every step of the way—except for a few rest stops. But that's besides the point.

"He has endured so much and has loved me. I was too stubborn to feel the same way for him earlier. Now, I don't even know if he feels that way anymore. Because he has been hijacked and been injected with venom too many times than a human should be tolerable to. And now he's been fed with horrible fake realities and personalities of me recently that he no longer remembers any of the true information that doctors have tried to revive in his mind. All because of the fact that he loved me. And now I don't know if he'll ever be the same when I love him at this moment while enduring this pain!" I confess, tearing up.

"Oh Katniss, it's okay, Peeta'll newer forget you," Prim says hugging and comforting me.

Then my parents come over an hug me tightly.

"Katniss, I'm sorry I didn't believe you and treated you poorly. When Peeta is feeling better, I am going to make sure I thank him," my father says.

"Yes, I am sorry too, and please won't you come back to our compartment, that way we can live as a family," my mother adds.

I nod yes.

"And I think someone need to owe us all, especially you, Katniss, an apology, right?"

Gale steps forward, feeling awkward in this situation. "Um, yeah...sorry?" Gale says without an meaning. Then he leaves the room.

"That boy is a fool. I can't believe I thought he was actually Peeta. Come on, Katniss, let's go home," my father says as he, my mother and Prim make for the door.

"I think I'll stay here for a bit. I'll be home soon," I say, watching Peeta.

My father closes the door and I am left alone. I think about how I confessed my strong feelings about Peeta with pride when all of a sudden, I see Peeta start moving his limbs slightly.

My heart rate picks up speed and it seems to match Peeta's on the monitor beside him.

He lolls his head to the side and slowly opens his eyes, testing out what his vision is allowing him to see. Then he moans out one name that has been on his mind for a long time which can mean different things.

"Katniss."

**A/N: Well? Please Review!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

May-25-12

5:00 PM

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and alerts! **

**To Hh1012: thanks, and I'm planning on writing maybe more stories after I finish this story.**

**Here goes!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this fanfic.**

**Starflight12**

**[KATNISS POV]**

As soon as Peeta wakes up and says my name, the doctors and nurses come barreling through the door in his room, finally beginning their investigation of Peeta and the hijacking.

One doctor checks how is vital signs are now that he is awake and responsive while the physiological doctor starts doing brain scans on Peeta, looking to see why he was acting the way he was more thoroughly while in the arena and why he now calls my name.

All I can do is just stand there, behind the wall of glass which isn't even glass for protective purposes and watch the love of my life struggle with what's reality and what he's been fed to believe.

Once checks are through, the doctors and nurses leave Peeta's room except for one.

**[PEETA POV]**

A doctor hovers beside my bedside table, looking at a clipboard and studying my face. What's his problem?

"Take a picture, it'll last longer," I snap at him, annoyed to be woken up by doctors analyzing me.

"Hehe, Peeta, do you know who I am?" the doctor asks after chuckling at my comment.

"No, should I? I mean you do look familiar," I say, staring at the doctor.

"Well, I am Dr. Aurelius, Peeta, and I helped you while you were back in the Capitol. I am still going to help you get your memories back," Dr. Aurelius says to me.

"Oh, I thought I knew you. My memories? What's wrong with them?" I ask, curious to know how the doctor knew more about what's going on inside my head than I did.

"You've been hijacked—you have a different reality than what actually happened. Do you remember what we dealt with during your treatment sessions? A specific person perhaps?"

Katniss.

"K-katniss?" I say.

"Yes. Now what do you think of her?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, then look and tell me what you think," he says as he goes and hits a button against the wall which reveals a window and a brunette with her hair braided to the side and her eyes looking deep in thought and lost.

I take a deep breath and take her in. Fragile, yet strong. Passionate yet stubborn. Pretty, yet rough around the edges. Sad, but wanting to look for happiness. I feel my heart start to melt at the sight of her silvery eyes as I almost look into her soul. But I also feel intimidated by her as if she will kill me off. And now I want to kill her so she can't get to me. I also feel a tingle in my bones as I think of what she might mean to me. Maybe it's guilt, pity, or is it love?

I look over to Dr. Aurelius and see him wait patiently for an answer.

"I'm feeling a lot of different emotions," I reply, not wanting to discuss further details of my heart and it's actions.

"That's what you said the first time I met you. Except that was after I gave you your first dose of treatment. You know what Peeta? I think—no, I know that there's hope for you to get your memories back and for you to realize who the girl behind the glass really is. Now let me hook up your dosage and then I'll let you be so you can react to it without any stress. Okay?" Dr. Aurelius says to me, taking my intravenous line and hooking it up to a substance in a bag on a stand.

I nod and wave to Dr. Aurelius as he leaves my room, shutting the door behind him.

I notice that he didn't fix the window so I can still see Katniss. Now that the medicine is slowly making its way through my venom injected veins—I think that's what they called it—I'm starting to feel a liking to Katniss.

Hmm, maybe Dr. Aurelius is right, I will get my memories back. And I'm thinking that maybe having Katniss in them won't be such a bad idea.

**A/N: Well? Please Review!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

May-26-12

12:47 PM

**A/N: : I'm glad you loved it.**

**For all: In this chapter I'm using the song: "Where'd You Go" by Fort Minor feat. Holly Brook. However I am only using the chorus part. Just a warning, depending on the version that you might find to listen to, there happens to be a few swear words but that's all.**

**Here's the next chapter! Wow two chapters in less than twenty-four hours!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this fanfic.**

**Starflight12**

**[KATNISS POV]**

Today will be Peeta's one hundredth treatment and Dr. Aurelius is hoping that one hundred will do the trick. I am going to be able to finally have a conversation with Peeta face to face and he'll be able to see me for the first time.

It's also Peeta's nineteenth birthday today, so with everything that's happening and my visit, I'm hoping that Peeta will have a memorable birthday, with maybe a happy both of us in the picture together?

I'm going down to the bakery to get Peeta a birthday cake. It hurts to know that he hasn't been able to do his baking that he always loves to do for such a long time, but I'm hoping that with this lucky milestone that will be coming soon, will bring him closer to being at the bakery.

As I am purchasing the cake, I run into Finnick who seems to have arm candy on him, but that's when I realize that the girl grasping his arm so tightly is his lover, Annie Cresta.

"Katniss! Hey, I'd like you to meet Annie. Annie, this is Katniss. Annie? Annie!" Finnick says as he introduces me to his girl who seems to not be paying attention for a reason or she's just being plain rude. Either way, it hurts my heart that I'm not that way with Peeta. Oh, I'm hoping that this day turns out as I plan.

Annie finally pays attention to Finnick and I and greets me.

"Hi Katniss, I know about you. Sometimes when Peeta was getting his treatment, I would hear him talking about you. The good memories about you," Annie says.

She's a different little bird, but maybe she's not so bad. I've been around a lot of different people, and if I had to pick, she'd be my favourite.

"That's great Annie," I reply back, unsure of what else to say.

"So how's Peeta? I mean, you should know since you spend all of your time together in his room," Finnick says, trying to be funny.

My smile drops. "Um, I don't know. We haven't really talked much. They gave him more venom before the arena and it affected his mind even more. Today's his birthday, and one hundredth treatment so we're all hoping that he'll be back to normal and we can finally have a conversation and see where we are in our lives together," I say, feeling confidence and pride mingle in my soul.

"Wow, Katniss, sorry, I should've know. Are you having a party for Peeta?" Finnick says, apologizing.

"Um, no because we don't know what's going to happen with him, so not at the moment. Maybe in the future. We don't want to overwhelm him. I have to go now Finnick, see you later. Bye Annie, nice meeting you," I say, and take my cake with me as I wander back to the hospital.

I look at the big clock in District Thirteen's square. Only half an hour till my meeting with Peeta. At this very minute, they were prepping him for his dosage of medication and then they were going to clean him up to be presentable on his birthday. They told me I couldn't be present before the designated time. I'm getting antsy.

I try and walk quickly so I don't have the frosting melting but I don't get to far when I run into a man that I haven't talked to in about a hundred days.

"Gale," I say.

"Catnip," he replies back.

I don't know why he's calling me this name, but I don't know if I like it.

"I've been looking for you," he says and beckons me to sit down on a wooden bench which is placed under a street lamp. "About what happened before with me lying to your parents and then not apologizing, it was all a stupid mistake. I have no idea what I was thinking—wait, I do know what I was thinking, I only cared about what I wanted and not what was important to you and what you believed in. I'm sorry for being such a jerk. I realize now how much Peeta means to you, and I give him full credit for everything. He's the brave one for going through all the torture just for you. I'm just the guy that wishes he was half the man that Peeta is. I am really sorry Katniss, and I hope you forgive me and we can just be friends. What do you say?" Gale confesses.

I think about it for a few minutes before responding. "I don't know Gale, you really hurt me," I say, looking down at the cake box.

"Please, Katniss, I'm begging you, we can just be aqquaintances if you want!"

"Fine."

"Thank you!" Gale says and gives me a hug before letting me go and continue my journey back to the hospital. I have ten minutes left.

I get to the hospital and enter the viewing room which has been like home for the past weeks watching Peeta turn back to his normal self. I see Peeta sitting in his bed that he's no longer strapped to. He seems to be calm and I know that he's been given the one hundredth dose. Dr. Aurelius comes into the room I am in and allows me to enter Peeta's room for the first time since before he woke up.

I shyly enter, keeping eye contact always with Peeta.

"Hi Peeta, Happy Birthday," I say gently, unsure of how he is going to be.

He watches my every move, and nods his head to say hello.

"It's me, Katniss. How are you doing?"

"I know who you are, Katniss, and I'm just peachy keen, thanks for asking," Peeta retorts with a slight edge to his voice.

I want to calm him down so he doesn't get angry at me or on his birthday, but my tone in my voice betrays me.

"Okay, you know what, Peeta? You think you got it so hard? That everything is just torturous for you? Well then you don't know what it's like for me. Having to watch you day after day change and not being able to speak to you or hug you since like almost a year, maybe? I don't even know because I lost track. I miss you and you're supposed to be getting help and you treat me like this?" I yell softly.

Peeta stares at me, his pupils dropping to tiny pin points.

"Mutt," he snarls at me and starts mumbling incoherent words under his breath.

It drives me nuts to the point that I don't know what to do. I don't want to leave him, but I don't want to deal with this monster. So I wrack my brain for ideas until I remember this one song that played at the prom that Peeta and I went to for school before we started our journey. I was going to sing for him. That day was one of the happiest moments in our life. Maybe it'll bring him back.

"Where'd you go? I miss you so, seems like it's been forever, since you've been gone," I softly sing.

**[PEETA POV]**

As I feel my anger starting to rage for no apparent reason, I hear Katniss sing softly a song that seems to be triggering a memory. I'm hoping a good one.

It's prom. We went together because first of all, we were really close a bit ad second of all, we looked really out of place with our burns and my fake leg even though you couldn't see it. Even if we didn't look the most normal and people avoided us like the plague, we had the best night of our lives.

I feel my anger dissipate and suddenly I am softly singing the song too, however it's barely audible in my deeper voice. Plus, Katniss is a beautiful singer and I want to hear her voice.

"Where'd you go? I miss you so, seems like it's been forever, since you've been gone," I sing back.

Then we sing together at the same time, our eyes holding the other's gaze. "Where'd you go? I miss you so, seems like it's been forever, since you've been gone. Please come back home," we finish.

I look at her and then gently move my hand to her cheek, moving a strand of hair behind her ear. "Hey, I missed you," I say quietly, thumbing her cheek.

"Hi, I missed you too. Happy Birthday. You feeling better?" Katniss asks me, smiling softly.

"Yeah. Sorry about before. Got any cake?" I say with a chuckle.

"You and your cake! But yes, here you go, I had it specially made for you," Katniss laughs, handing me a cake box with a loaf of bread looking cake.

I burst out laughing and try and lightly swat her arm. She falls backwards on my bed, against my legs. "You know I saw you every day watching me," I suddenly say.

"You did? I thought this was a first for you," she replies.

"Nope, it was a part of my treatment," I reply.

She nods and then scoots up the bed to sit next to me. I take advantage of that to rest my head against Katniss' shoulder. She moves her hand to my blond coloured hair and smoothes it down after knotting her fingers within it.

I look up at her and wait till she looks at me.

"Katniss?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"Stay with me?"

"Always."

**A/N: Well? Please Review!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Saturday, May 26, 2012

6:51 PM

**A/N: Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this fanfic.**

**Starflight12**

**...**

**[KATNISS POV]**

Peeta's finally allowed out the hospital and is moving into a compartment. Which we will be sharing.

I arrive at Peeta's room and see him sitting on his stripped bed, his simple belongings in a duffel bag down on the floor.

"Hey," I say to him, getting his attention.

He looks up at me happily and jumps off his bed and comes to give me s kiss on the cheek. "Hey Babe," he replies, wrapping his arm around my waist.

It's so nice to have the Peeta that I know and love back to normal.

We leave his room and head down to our new compartment which is right next door to my parents and Prim's compartment.

We unlock the door and walk in. It's exactly the same as the one next door, except when Peeta gets his hands on paint and stuff, the room will never be the same.

I had a room for myself and so did Peeta, however they were on the opposite side of the compartment.

Peeta grasps my hand and sits me down on the couch beside him. He looks at me intently.

"Can you please fill me in on everything I missed? I missed out on a lot of things, real or not real?"

"Sure, and real. I start with when I got back after I lost you. Well I ordered for a rescue party but Coin wouldn't allow it, so I began to train to prepare to do a secret rescue for you. I met Finnick who is now one of my best friends and you are going to like him. He's very sarcastic and hilarious. But he also tied me back to reality—almost literally," I say, laughing.

Peeta's smiling and understanding face turns to protective. "He tied you up? Are you okay? Are you hurt? I want to see this Finnick," Peeta starts to stand up and makes for the door to hunt down Finnick.

"Oh no, Peeta, Finnick taught me how to distract myself by tying knots in a rope so I wouldn't get caught up in all my thoughts about you when you were tortured as well as so I wouldn't keep blaming myself for not saving you when you were so close," I explain, grabbing his hand and pulling him back to me.

"What? Oh Katniss, I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused. I'm not going anywhere else now. What else happened?"

I pause, debating if I should share the news about Gale pretending to be him, but I decide against it. Peeta doesn't need to know and doesn't need the stress about dealing with Gale. Anyways, it's already dealt with and I think everyone who heard that lie already knows the truth about who the real Peeta is.

"Well, there's not really anything else, but tomorrow we have a meeting with President Coin. She probably wants to reinstate our marriage that was stopped," I say sadly.

Peeta watches my facial expressions and then places a finger under my chin to move my face towards him.

"Do you not want to marry me, Katniss?" he asks, his voice trembling.

I gasp when I realize how that must have sounded. "No, no, Peeta. I want to marry you, if you still want to, but I don't want a big District Thirteen wedding or any big wedding of any kind. I just want a small wedding. Or, you know what's even better?"

"No, what?"

"A toasting," I reply.

"What's a toasting?"

"A toasting is where instead of a wedding, the bride and groom take a loaf of bread and break it in half, and then toast their pieces and feed it to the other. It's a tradition passed down from generation to generation in my family. And to make it more official than it is, you have your family members witnessing the toasting. And with a toasting, we'll be more married than anything. At least in my opinion," I explain.

"A toasting, you say?" Peeta murmurs.

**[PEETA POV]**

I roll over onto my other side, trying to stare at the twenty-four hour clock on my bedside table. I still can't understand it, seemingly so since the venom has eaten away my early learning from early elementary school. All I know is that it's late.

Why I'm up is a mystery. I know i have a lot on my mind, like how I'm going to fullfil Katniss' wish for a toasting, and I swear that I heard a scream from across our shared compartment.

I drag sleep ridden self from my cozy bed and order my foot to hobble across the cold tiled floor as I grasp the wall for support since I didn't put my prosthetic.

Sure enough, when I'm outside of Katniss' closed bedroom door, I hear her screaming. What for?

I place my hand on the doorknob and begin to push the door open when I feel my head getting hazy.

No. No no no no no! This cannot be happening. I cannot be having a flashback. I have to comfort Katniss, not become a murderer!

I grab a hold of another door hand and brace my hands on it till I can get a hold on of reality. I start to remember some ways on controlling my flashbacks. Repetition. I begin saying everything that I know is real and begin to say it over and over again.

"I am Peeta Mellark. I love Katniss Everdeen. I am going to marry Katniss. I have been in the Hunger Games. I have been tortured. This is why I act like this sometimes. This behavior is not proper. I know the truth. Katniss is good. I am Peeta Mellark..." I recite to myself. I feel myself calming down and I am this much closer to helping Katniss.

Suddenly Katniss screams out again and her scream reminds me of mutts and I am back in a flashback. Darn it!

I no longer know what to do to keep me in reality so I do the stupidest thing possible that puts Katniss in danger. I go to her room.

I open the door and peer into her room, looking for the vicious mutt that wants to kill me and I want to kill. Finally I see her. Laying there in the bed, thrashing around with tears in h eyes, calling for help and for me.

I don't know what happened, but when she called my name with despair, the villain inside of me died and I immediately remembered what I came here for.

I hobble over to her bed and slowly lower myself to the mattress. I lay facing her with her back towards me in a spooning form. I place my hand on the edge of the mattress to protect her from falling off the edge of the bed, and the other underneath her head, while still being a gentleman.

I moved close to Katniss' ear and spoke in a soothing voice, "Katniss, babe, it's okay, it's only a dream."

Her sobbing slowly diminishes as she leans into me.

I caress her cheek with my thumb and wipe away her tears as both her and I slowly drift to sleep.

Before I fall into a deep sleep, I think to myself, Whatever it was, it was just a dream.

**A/N: Well? Please Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

June-01-12

8:31 PM

**A/N: Hhutcherson1012: Thank you VERY much and you're welcome! I'm looking forward to reading it, and I just might write a sequel. Any suggestions?**

**To all: the chapters may be coming every so often, not as much as before because I am busier now, but I will be continuing it and when I can I will update. **

**You can also follow me on twitter: starflight12 and tumblr: . .com**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this fanfic.**

**Starflight12**

**[KATNISS POV]**

I regain consciousness from my deep sleep that I know has been tampered with by nightmares. They never seem to go away. But, for some reason, they seemed to be cowarding away from me at one point and I had a peaceful sleep the rest of the night.

This recent nightmare starred Peeta. He was back to his monsterous self, the way he was before he gained all his memories back and realized what was true. In this dream, he didn't believe me, any doctor; he didn't accept his treatment and refused to work with it. In this dream, he stopped loving me. He loved another woman. Maybe more prettier than me, smarter than me, maybe someone who doesn't have a past like me. And watching him watch her with loving eyes and watching her look at him with the same eyes that I look at him with is the worst thing imaginable. But it's just a dream. A dream I hope.

I start to sit up from my laying position when I realize that I cannot move. I look down to see what is restricting my movements and I realize that there is an arm laying on my waist, preventing me from getting up.

I have to find Peeta, I'm too scared. Wait—I'm too scared to deal with this on my own? What happened to me? I used to be so brave.

I dare myself to look at my kidnapper's face and I almost scream out in surprise. It's only Peeta.

Only Peeta? Why is he here? Did he hear me last night? Is that why he's here? I don't remember otherwise. But somewhere deep inside of me, behind my stubbornness I have relief that my dream isn't true.

"Are you okay now?" Peeta says suddenly.

I fall off the bed and land on my butt.

"Oomph!" I grunt.

Peeta chuckles and reaches over the edge to lend a hand for me to hoist myself up off the floor.

"What are you doing here?" is the first thing I say to him.

"You had a nightmare and I am came to comfort you," Peeta says. He looks like he wants to say more but he holds his tongue. "I hope you don't mind."

"No, Peeta, I appreciate it," I reply, placing a hand on his cheek and smiling.

He smiles back his smirky and amusing smile.

...….

We arrive at the cafeteria right on time which used to be the total opposite for me when I used to be depressed.

My parents and Prim sit at our usual table with Finnick and his girlfriend Annie, along with Madge and to my surprise, Gale.

They all greet us when we arrive and Prim comes running to Peeta and gives him a big hug.

"Prim! Hey, long time no see," Peeta says, surprised by Prim.

"I'm so sorry Peeta for lying to you and making you seem like a terrible person. When you were gone, I was devastated because I had just given Katniss a letter explaining everything in her uniform and it would be so sad if she never got to explain!" Prim blurts between tears.

"Prim, shh, it's okay. I forgive you," Peeta comforts her like the big brother she never had.

Prim nods and pulls back, wiping her tears away and composing herself for the rest of the breakfast.

I then take the chance to introduce Peeta to everyone else.

"Mom, dad, this is Peeta. Peeta, this is my mom and dad," I begin.

Peeta leans forward across the table and extends a hand to shake my parents' hands. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you both in much safer surroundings. Are you both adjusting?" he asks them.

They nod and reply back, a thank you for saving them, but I don't listen. Instead I'm thinking that he shouldn't be the one asking them that. I should be asking him that since he's gone through so much.

I am then brought back to reality when I hear Gale introduce himself.

"I'm Gale, and I've heard too much about you, Peeta," Gale says roughly.

I watch Gale's expressions to see if he is angry or if he is going to start something, but instead I see happiness. Happiness for me I think, that I now have the person I love back. I sigh with relief.

"Nice to meet you, Gale. But I remember you. You stopped the wedding, didn't you," Peeta says, smirking.

Gale nods sheepishly.

Then Finnick pipes up. "Well, you already know me, we met on the mission, but I don't know if you've met my girlfriend, Annie," Finnick says, gesturing to Annie.

"Hi Peeta," Annie says shyly.

"Hey Annie, and we met while in the Capitol," Peeta says, finally taking a seat at the table and pulling me down with him.

For some reason, when Annie says 'hi' to Peeta, I feel strange emotion within my gut. I don't know what it is, but I don't like the way Annie was acting towards Peeta. He's my man and that's going to stay that way. Please let this not become my dream.

So when I sit down beside Peeta, I make a show of being close to Peeta and what our relationship is. I snuggle close to Peeta, making him wrap his arm around my shoulders and me wrapping my arms around his waist.

I lean up and kiss him on the cheek. Peeta looks down at me and smiles kindly and loving.

Just before I turn away, he winks at me and gives me a knowing look. I think he knows that I'm jealous. Which I have no idea why I'm acting like this.

The second I am about to swallow the last bite of my mush, there is a call made over the sound system for Peeta and I.

I sigh and stand up with Peeta, preparing to leave for Coin's office. I knew that she wanted us back in the war since it hadn't gone down as planned. I just wish it wasn't so soon. Peeta was just finally back.

**A/N: Ooh! Jealous Katniss! Don't worry, the story won't focus on stuff like jealousy, this is just a filler chapter that I might use some info from here into another part of the chapter. Well? Please Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

June-08-12

8:52 PM

**A/N: Hey! Now I know you're all probably going to be like: What?, but this is just how its going to work out. This is the last chapter of Fate. BUT it's not the last of this story line. There will be a sequel to Fate coming soon, but I'm not exactly sure when due to prep of exams and assignments. So if you want to read the next book, you can author alert me and you will be notified when I post it. Hope you enjoyed the spool of the story so far.**

**Also, this idea for this story that I am adding is credited to . Thanks for the great idea! **

**If any of you have any suggestions for the sequel, please let me know! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot of this fanfic.**

**Starflight12**

**[KATNISS POV]**

Peeta and I arrive at Coin's office and I know right now that this isn't going to be some victory discussion by the look on her steel face.

"Mr. Mellark, Ms. Everdeen, nice to see you both, especially you, Mr. Mellark. I'm sure you're glad to be back safe and sound?" Coin says to Peeta and also acknowledges me too.

"Yes, thank you very much President Coin, for saving me. I apologize for any interference I might have been," Peen says, selfless.

Coin waves his apology off and speaks about why we were being called to her office.

"Well, as you both pretty well know, our Capitol heist didn't go as planned. It seems that the Capitol knew about our mission and had set up an easy escape for your rescue Mellark, and they built up security for the main quarters of President Snow's mansion. You're very lucky. However this means that they are still a major threat to us all citizens of District Thirteen. So, I am sending all of my top soldiers into the battlefield starting at the earliest time possible," Coin says.

"Peeta's not going. That's final," I say without thinking.

"I wasn't meaning Mr. Mellark, I was meaning you soldier. After the big rescue, we are not risking more soldiers' lives for a hostage survivor. It's too dangerous. But you, Soldier, you are very good and trained in battle, so I'm sending you. I also know that you want Snow gone of course, and maybe, just maybe you want to get rid of him yourself? I'll make it known to the whole army that Snow's your target and your target only," Coin says, persuading me.

"No! She's not going! I don't want her to get caught and then having to endure all the torture that I had! I'll go if that's the only way," Peeta interjects.

"Peeta!" I cry out loud, not wanting him to sacrifice himself. "President, can you please excuse us for a minute?"

"I'm counting, Soldier, Tick Tock," Coin says, tapping her wrist watch.

I nod and grab Peeta's hand and drag him out into the hallway.

"Peeta! What are you thinking? I don't want to lose you again! I was devastated, you already broke your promise to stay with me once, and I'm not letting you break it again! Otherwise you're breaking my heart!" I cry to him, tears sneaking past my eyelashes.

"Katniss, I don't want to lose you, or break my promise or break your heart! But if it's to save you from Snow, I'll do anything babe, just accept it! Maybe I'll be lucky this time and won't be kidnapped. Please? For me? If-if not for me, then for Prim? I love you, understand that, won't you?" Peeta replies back, trying to comfort me, yet share terrible plans.

I don't reply, and I look away from his mind blowing eyes.

He sighs and we enter Coin's office again.

"Do we have a decision, star-crossed lovers?" Coin asks with a smirk.

"Yes, and—"

"I'm going!" I blurt out as I cut Peeta off.

He stands there with his mouth open, frozen at what I just spoke.

"Very well, you decided well Soldier. You shall leave tomorrow morning. Please alert Soldier Odair that he will be accompanying you on this mission. Don't worry, she'll be safe Mr. Mellark," Coin says as she dismisses us.

We leave and as we start our walk back to continue our schedule, training for both of us, I reach for Peeta's hand.

He unfortunately removes it and walks at a faster rate than me.

...….

As I pack my bags for the mission, Peeta sits in the corner of our compartment just staring off into space, looking solemn.

I sigh and tip toe over to him, placing my hand lightly on his shoulder. He stands abruptly and walks out of out compartment, shutting the door without a goodbye.

After a moment, I quickly zip up my bag and dive into my bed, bawling my eyes out and breathing in the pillow that Peeta laid his head on this very morning when we both were happy. I sigh and hiccup right before I settle to sleep.

…...

I slowly come to and look around the room, Peeta didn't come in here, maybe he slept in his room. I gasp, no sign of him there. I sniff at Peeta's behavior and grab my bag and my Mockingjay uniform. I'll change on the hovercraft there. I take one last look in our compartment that we've only used for about a couple days and then leave, shutting the door behind me, and maybe all my memories of Peeta and I.

I find my group and start to board with them, following Finnick who is kissing Annie goodbye. I turn and see Peeta standing there, feeling awkward. He catches my eye and I smile at him one last time.

He looks away without replying and I turn away, biting my lip, hiding a threatening tear. If that's what he wants, then so be it.

When the door closes, I go and take a window seat, looking at Peeta and watching his every move. As we start to ascend, I see him turn and head to Annie. He gives her a hug and places his hand on her back and leads her away down a hall. My breath catches. Am I really seeing this?

**A/N: Well this is the last chapter like I said before, so please look for my new story by me, Starflight12 whenever it comes out. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and favourites! See you all next book!**

**Please Review and if u have any sequel suggestions please let me know!**


	24. Author's Note

Author's Note

Sunday, June 17, 2012

6:08 PM

Wow! Thanks for all your alerts and favoriting! I really appreciate it!

I just wanted to let you all know even though you might have seen this already, the sequel to Fate is out. It's called Always and it's under the same name I go by. So if you haven't checked it out yet, please do!

Thanks again!

Starflight12


End file.
